Shadow
by Sakki-chan
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, columnista estrella del periódico más importante de Tokio se ve envuelta en resolver el misterio más grande de su vida. Averiguar quién se ocultaba tras aquella seductora y masculina máscara oscura.SS!
1. Prólogo

¡Espero que disfruten!

Ya saben… CCS y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero el plot sí. Esta historia es un Universo Alterno, así que el carácter de los personajes va a variar un poco, según el contexto de la historia.

Cualquier otro detalle, se irán percatando en la historia.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Fanfic: **"Shadow"

_Prólogo_

**Por** Sakki

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Unas jóvenes manos se movían incesantemente el teclado de una _laptop_. Sus ojos comenzaban a arderle y sentía que gotas de sudor recorrían sus sienes y frente. Pero no pensaba rendirse.

Unas fotografías se mostraban en el monitor de la pequeña computadora portátil, resaltando en la oscuridad del cuarto.

Pasando sus manos por sus cabellos lisos, suspiró. Era inútil. Estas fotografías no mostraban nada que ella no hubiese visto con sus propios ojos. No tenía ni idea de cómo lograría escribir sus artículos, si no tenía ni la más mínima pista del personaje sobre el que tendría que referirse, en la tan proclamada reseña que su jefe pedía con tanta insistencia.

No soportaba ser presionada en su trabajo, y a decir verdad, por primera vez, su jefe tenía motivos por sentirse inseguro del trabajo que estaba realizando su empleada.

Moviendo con agilidad su índice, se dirigió hacia el archivo de texto donde tenía un pequeño párrafo escrito. Eso era todo lo que había conseguido hacer en seis horas. Sólo un párrafo de sesenta palabras. Qué vergüenza.

'_¿Quién es este personaje que tanto nos inquieta? ¿Será un hombre que persigue a la justicia, o por lo contrario, será un malhechor detrás de aquella oscura máscara? _

_Tenemos muchas dudas y cuestionamientos sobre este turbador personaje nocturno, cuyo nombre es aún desconocido. Sabemos que ha salvado varias veces a nuestros ciudadanos de la delincuencia y de accidentes, pero, ¿eso nos asegura que debemos confiar en él? ' _

¿Es que acaso estaba perdiendo su toque y encanto con las palabras? Aquel pensamiento la estremeció. Ser columnista en el diario más importante de la ciudad era lo que la había sacado de la pobreza. Y era claro que volvería a ella, si perdía su trabajo. No le pagaban una fortuna, pero sí tenía muchas comodidades que la mayoría de sus compañeros no gozaban.

Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas escanearon aquella frase una y otra vez. Quizás sería mejor ir buscando otro trabajo.

¡No! ¡No podía darse por vencida! ¡Aquello era intolerable! ¡Sakura Kinomoto nunca abandonaba un artículo! ¡Y mucho menos éste!

Seleccionando todo el texto, presionó _borrar_ y con eso, perdió todo su trabajo. No es que se quejara, tampoco. Aquello era patético. Cualquier ciudadano podría escribir aquellas dudas. Su trabajo no era intrigar a sus lectores. Su trabajo era informar.

Pero… ¿Cómo diablos informaría de algo de lo que era totalmente ignorante?

Toda la cuidad era ignorante de las razones o motivos por la cual había surgido un héroe local. Un hombre que salvaba a damas en peligro. Un hombre que luchaba contra la delincuencia.

Ella misma había estado en su presencia, y no podía evitar sentirse atraída por aquel encantador hombre del que sólo conocía sus labios y quijada. Era lo único que su máscara dejaba al descubierto, sin contar aquellos despampanantes ojos que poseía. Un color que ella, ni tenía idea que existía.

Se sentía como una verdadera tonta. No conocía nada de él, pero no podía evitar sentirse como una pequeña niña colegiala. Y aquello aumentaba la frustración que se había plantado, el momento en que su jefe le había designado investigar a aquel misterioso personaje.

Sus pensamientos se evaporaron, cuando abrieron la puerta de su enorme habitación. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia la persona que la había interrumpido, una mueca de total enojo se mostró en sus facciones.

-"Sakura" Una dulce voz habló, acercándose a ella –"Ya son las dos de la madrugada. Las personas normales _duermen_ a esta hora, querida" Encendiendo las luces, y casi cegándola por la claridad de ésta, se pudo distinguir quién le hablaba con tanto cariño fraternal.

Una hermosa joven de no más veinticinco años se sentó en su mueble de cuero, con una taza de té caliente, todavía observando el semblante de frustración de su prima. Sus cabellos negros azabaches cayeron sobre su espalda y sus ojos amatistas la miraron casi con una sonrisa.

La aludida no pudo evitar el resoplar. Tomoyo tenía razón.

-"Sí…ya lo sé, no necesitas recordármelo" Unas pequeñas bolsitas se formaban alrededor de sus ojos, demostrando que no había tenido una siesta decente, desde hace días.

-"¿Qué sucede? ¿No te sirvieron las fotos que tomé?" Le ofreció la taza con cuidado.

-"No" Tomó un débil sorbo –"Todo lo que me muestras en tus fotografías no son algo que no haya comprobado con mis propios ojos" Dio otro y continuó. –"Aunque debo admitir que es bastante guapo" Y rió.

Su prima le acompañó con su melódica risa –"Es cierto. Dicen que todos los hombres están celosos de él"

Sakura sonrió algo malignamente –"¿Y Eriol? ¿También está celoso?"

Tomoyo rodó sus ojos –"Oh, ese pequeño cerdo sarcástico. Ni me lo nombres. Me basta con que sea mi jefe" Hizo un pequeño puchero –"Cambiando de tema, no sé cómo lo pudiste soportar por tanto tiempo. Llevo dos meses con él y si me arma otro berrinche, ¡juro que le arranco cada pelo que lleve en la cabeza!"

Sakura rió ante el propio berrinche de su amiga y familiar –"Puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza. De hecho, lo será hasta que no te lleve a la cama o dejes de ser su asistente"

Tomoyo abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa –"¿Eso implica que tú sí te acostaste con él?"

Sakura volvió a demostrar sus astucia y tomó otro sorbo –"¿Por qué crees que ya no es mi jefe?"

Tomoyo la miró –"No quiero hablar de ese tonto. Estoy cansada y puedo ver que tú también. ¿Qué sucede con tu artículo? Yue dijo que lo quería para el viernes. Y para eso no faltan sino dos días"

-"¡Ya lo sé! ¡Eso es lo que me vuelve más loca! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a escribir de algo que no tengo ni idea? Llevo casi siete horas sentada aquí, intentando descifrar algo sobre él… y lo único que he conseguido es ampliar una de tus fotografías para distinguir una 'S'. Ahora dime… ¡¿Qué rayos hago con una S!" Dijo con algo de euforia. -"Talvez tenga complejo de _Superman_" Añadió la castaña, terminando su té.

Tomoyo sonrió un poco ante el intento de chiste –"Sabes, si no consigues que Yue te dé más tiempo o una entrevista con el 'héroe' estás perdida" Los ojos esmeraldinos se abrieron desmesuradamente, una idea entrando en su cabeza.

-"¡Oh, Tomoyo! ¡Eres una genio!" Sakura sonrió maliciosamente, mientras se volteaba para apagar finalmente su computador.

-"Sakura, ¿qué rayos piensas hacer? ¡Que no se te ocurra otro disparate! ¡Recuerda que la vez pasada terminaste en el hospital! ¡Y todo por conseguir una entrevista con el _Dalai Lama_! ¡Lo peor es que aquel era un impostor!"

Sakura volvió a sonreír ante el comentario –"Nop. Este es un plan a prueba de balas"

Tomoyo rodó sus ojos.

Intentar meterle algo de sentido común a aquella mujer era… Imposible.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sintió el vértigo en su estómago. Las estrellas se ensalzaban en lo alto del cielo y las nubes cubrían a la perfecta luna llena, de la que la ciudad de Tokio gozaba esa noche. Este plan era su último recurso y pensaba llevarlo a cabo. No importaba si terminaba con la columna fracturada o muerta en el proceso, esta vez, porque algo en su interior le decía que sería salvada por aquel hombre.

Pero sus corazonadas la habían traicionado antes y no sería una completa sorpresa el que la traicionaran ahora.

_Deseaba_ que él viniera. Estaba en el edificio más alto en toda la ciudad, a unos cientos de metros del piso. El mismo sobre el que caería como un verdadero saco de patatas si él no venía…

El estremecedor viento movía su falda con iracunda fuerza. Eran las doce en la noche y en las calles no se podía ver muchos transeúntes. Los mismos automóviles eran escasos.

Este era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr. Su carrera era la parte más importante en su vida, después de Tomoyo y Touya —su hermano—; y no se daría el lujo de perder tantos años por el puesto en el que estaba ahora, sólo porque había un muchachito enmascarado que un día le dio la gana de ser el héroe de la ciudad.

Tomó una última respiración y con su corazón a mil por hora dio el primer paso al vacío.

-"Dudo que desee hacer eso, señorita" La masculina voz le estremeció cada uno de sus nervios y en un arrebato intentó voltearse para conocer a quién le estaba impidiendo llevar a cabo su tremendo acto de valentía.

El lazo de sus cabellos se aflojó, llevándoselo el viento, que ahora jugaba con sus ondas castañas. Sus ojos se engrandecieron ante la imponente figura que estaba parada a sólo un par de metros.

Una sonrisa algo sarcástica se pintaba en sus labios y sus majestuosos ojos brillaban aún más en la oscuridad.

-"¿U-usted?" Intentó mascullar.

Pero algo inesperado sucedió. El viento que tanto la había maltratado, envió una nueva correntada, consiguiendo hacerla perder su estabilidad y terminando aquel evento que no había concluido al conocer la presencia de él.

El vértigo que había sentido hace minutos, era nada comparado con la sensación de caer desde tal altura.

-"¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!" El grito de horror emergió de sus labios rosas, el pavor tomando su papel.

Fue en ese momento, en el que sintió un total y profundo arrepentimiento. Dios, deseó que nunca aquella idea se le hubiera siquiera cruzado por la cabeza.

El suelo se veía, súbitamente inhóspito y peligroso. La cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle. Su corazón iba a salir por su garganta. Sus oídos ya no escuchaban sus propios gritos. Y su cerebro dejó de trabajar.

Fue en ese instante cuando sintió unos fornidos brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura y la alejaban de aquel terrible destino. Intentó levantar su mirada pero el verlo ya no era necesario. Sabía que era él. No sabía ninguna duda.

Se aferró a los poderosos hombros de su salvador y una pequeña sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. Se sentía segura junto con él, protegida como nunca antes.

En escasos segundos llegaron al punto de partida, cierta incomodidad bañándola el momento en la que él la soltó, con la misma pequeña y arrogante sonrisa que éste tenía cuando le había hablado.

-"Supongo que después de todo…sí fue un accidente" Era obvio que estaba hablando sarcásticamente y la periodista no se quedó atrás, una vez que recuperó el aliento.

-"Lo que nos toca hacer a algunos para sobrevivir…" Rodó sus ojos ante su propio comentario, pero su sonrisa de su femenino rostro no se desprendió –"De todas maneras, es su culpa el que me haya lanzado" El hombre volvió a agrandar su sonrisa maliciosa y la miró intensamente.

-"¿Sabe? La gente usualmente dice 'gracias'" La mirada del hombre recorrió todo su cuerpo y el tono rebosante de sensualidad no la estaban ayudando mucho, tampoco.

-"Sé otras maneras en la que podría agradecerle…" Le habló casi en un susurro –"Pero gracias eh… Disculpe creo que no sé su nombre"

-"Puedes llamarme…_Shadow_"

Sakura sonrió. Por lo menos, ya sabía qué significaba la 'S'.

-"Gracias…_Shadow_" Se acercó unos cuantos pasos más al héroe. Aquellos labios la estaban provocando y el hecho de que sus musculosos brazos estuvieran todavía alrededor de ella, no se podía decir que la mantuvieran dentro de sus cabales…

No podía resistirlo más. Tenía que hacerlo ahora. Al diablo con el artículo. Ya podría inventarse algunas tonterías para su jefe.

Con sus brazos lo rodeó del cuello y le plantó un beso que al principio fue lento y no correspondido, luego se transformó en uno pasional y en el que ambos participaban activamente.

La realidad les golpeó a ambos después de varios segundos. Se separaron de manera brusca y precipitada. Sus respiraciones algo agitadas y sus miradas todavía conectadas.

-"Hasta luego" Y dándole honor a su nombre, desapareció como una verdadera sombra entre la penumbra de la noche, dejándola sola y sin más información que un apodo.

-"_Shadow"_ El color intenso que definiría los misteriosos ojos del héroe que había salvado su vida por primera vez, no podrían ser ni pardos ni dorados…Eran ámbar.

Tocó sus hinchados labios con delicadeza…

Después de todo…Sí había valido la pena.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Abrió su ventana con suavidad y respiró el aire de la mañana. No había dormido ni un segundo en la anterior noche… pero, ¿qué más da?

Hoy era viernes. Día en el que se cumplía el plazo para entregar su trabajo a su jefe.

El artículo era bastante intrigante y dejaba muchas dudas de por medio, pero se sentía muy satisfecha con él. No solo estaba describiendo a un personaje, estaba describiendo a un héroe.

Quizás todos creyeran que era un malhechor que tenía malos motivos, pero ella lo había comprobado en carne propia que _Shadow _era uno de esos superhéroes que sólo se podían ver en caricaturas y _cómics_.

Dirigiéndose a la ducha, abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua fría le golpeara el cuerpo. No se podía decir que era ni extremadamente delgada ni exageradamente gorda. Tenía sus atributos de mujer muy bien proporcionados, motivo por el cual, era objeto de deseo de muchos de los hombres que la conocían.

No podía negar que fuera una joven inexperta en el amor y en las pasiones, porque llevaba una vida amorosa muy activa, pero actualmente no estaba con nadie en una relación. Su vida profesional se había convertido en su único escape y planeaba dejarlo así por unas cuantas semanas más.

Estaba totalmente intrigada por lo que había sucedido ayer en la noche con aquel héroe. Sus ojos estaban clavados en su memoria, y no podía evitar sentirse aún más atraída por la masculina y misteriosa presencia de aquel hombre.

Era increíble como estaba seducida por un simple beso, el cual no había sido su primero pero aquello no le restaba la magia que sucedió durante este.

Nunca había caído rendida tan fácilmente ante los encantos de un hombre, generalmente era todo lo contrario, pero había algo en él que le añadía sensualidad al asunto y que estaba segura de no querer dejar escapar.

¿Sería acaso su máscara lo que le llamaba la atención? ¿O su voz, ronca y cargada de seducción?

No estaba segura que para él hubiera significado algo de gran importancia… Quizás siempre besaba a todas las mujeres que rescataba…

Saliendo de la ducha, se acercó a la gaveta de ropa interior y cuando decidió qué ponerse, se quitó la toalla del cuerpo y comenzó aponérsela con lentitud. Se colocó unos panty medias del color de su piel, para lograr más naturalidad.

Luego, se dirigió al clóset y agarró un traje de falda y saco ejecutivo el cual era modesto y elegante pero no descomunalmente. Hoy tenía una entrevista con el Alcalde y no quería ir desarreglada.

Sentándose frente a su espejo, se arregló sus castaños cabellos en una coleta alta, dejándose libre algunas mechas para no darle un aspecto antinatural. El cabello le caía hasta la media espalda y con un último toque terminó de arreglarlo.

Prosiguió con el maquillaje, sólo retocando ciertas pequeñas imperfecciones en su rostro y un poco de _gloss_ en sus labios fue el retoque final.

En su mente estaban las cosas que debería hacer durante todo el día. Hoy tenía un horario muy apretado y no tendría horas libres sino hasta la tarde.

-"¡Sakura! ¡Se nos hace tarde! ¡Apresúrate!" El grito de su compañera de departamento y prima la despertó de sus pensamientos y corrió a buscar sus zapatos de tacón alto.

Cogió su portafolio en el cual estaba su _laptop_ y con eso dejó su habitación.

Una vez recorrido un largo pasillo, encontró a su prima, leyendo el diario —que curiosamente no era para el que ellas trabajaban—y bebiendo una taza de café negro.

-"Buenos días" Su voz salió algo ronca y aclarando su garganta volvió a repetir su frase –"Buenos días, Tomoyo" Se sentó en frente a su prima, la cual le dio una mirada escéptica. No hacían falta las palabras, para saber que Tomoyo estaba molesta.

-"Buenos días" El tono lo confirmaba.

Sakura la miró algo extrañada. –"¿Sucede algo de lo que no esté al corriente?" Tomoyo la observó intensamente y le lanzó la primera plana del diario.

-"Toma. Sólo mira la primera plana"

Hizo como le dijo y la sorpresa que se llevó era indescriptible. ¡Oh por Dios!

-"¡¿Quién diablos consiguió esto!" Su grito fue histérico.

Tomoyo levantó su ceja derecha –"Ya no hay nada que hacer. Fue Meiling Li. No sé de dónde demonios consiguió toda esa información, pero al parecer no son inventos. Yue acabó de llamar. Está furioso, como era de esperarse" Agarró una caja de cigarrillos y colocó uno en su boca –"Es la primera vez que Meiling Li y su diario, nos ganan una exclusiva, Sakura" '_Y la última'_ Pensó furiosa la castaña.

Sakura suspiró. ¿De dónde diablos había sacado tanta información sobre _Shadow_? ¡Se suponía que solo _ella_ sabía su nombre!

-"¡Esa estúpida de Li! ¡Me las va a pagar!" Gritó histérica, probando un sorbo del tinto de Tomoyo.

-"Incluso me sorprende las fotografías que ha conseguido de… ¿cómo se llama? Ah, sí. _Shadow_" Habló sarcásticamente la amatista aspirando con fuerza del cigarro.

-"Será mejor que nos vayamos. Hoy tengo un día largo y perder mi exclusiva no me pone de muy buen humor" Masculló molesta, arrebatándole el cigarro a Tomoyo de su boca y colocándolo en la suya misma.

-"¡Oye! ¡Ese es mío!"

Ambas se marcharon del departamento, dejando encima de la mesa el periódico, cuya primera plana decía en enormes letras '**SHADOW**: ¿FANTASÍA O REALIDAD?'

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Llegó a su oficina con semblante agobiado. No podía creer que Meiling Li, una nueva columnista en el diario _Last News _le hubiera ganado la exclusiva, por la que incluso había tenido que arriesgar su vida.

Era la primera vez que había arriesgado tanto para conseguir algo de información y le frustraba de sobremanera que alguien más le haya ganado por lo que tanto se había esforzado.

Dejó sus pertenencias en su escritorio, cogió su computadora y se marchó hacia la oficina de su jefe.

No quería ni imaginar cómo este estaría después de enterarse de este suceso.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces y la voz fría y calculadora de Yue Tsukishiro se escuchó –"Pase"

Sentía algo de nerviosismo. No sabía cómo una periodista debía comportarse ante la pérdida de su columna. Era un nuevo sentimiento. El ceño fruncido y todas las colillas de cigarrillo que rodeaban al hombre, demostraban nerviosismo y rabia. Tragó en seco cuando se sentó frente a él.

-"Oh. Kinomoto. Llegaste" Sus ojos igual de gélidos como su voz se clavaron en ella –"Supongo que Daidouji ya te puso al corriente"

-"Sí, Yue. De verdad lo lamento. Yo…" Se mordió el labio con inseguridad –"Yo…ya había conseguido mi…" Los ojos fríos de Yue la miraron más intensamente. Así que se calló.

-"¡Esto es inaceptable!" El grito emergió de los glaciales labios de Tsukishiro, provocando que su empleada saltara por la impresión. No era la primera vez que él la gritaba, pero no significaba que no tuviera un efecto en ella.

Yue sintió algo de arrepentimiento pero sus ojos no cambiaron de expresión –"Lo lamento" Y en un tono más confidente añadió -"Sakura… Eres mi columnista favorita y lo sabes" Sintió incluso más inseguridad que antes –"Pero no siempre se puede ganar una exclusiva" Los puños apretados de Tsukishiro sugerían lo contrario –"Eso debes irlo aprendiendo" Aclaró su garganta y lo corrigió –"Eso lo _debemos_ ir aprendiendo"

Sakura bajó su mirada y apretó sus puños con furia –"Ya lo sé. ¡Pero no puedo soportarlo! ¡Li es tan solo una chiquilla tonta! ¡Recién se inicia! ¡No es justo, Yue! ¡No lo es!"

Yue se mantuvo firme –"Sakura, ya sabes nuestro lema. Nada es justo en la vida. Lo que sí me sorprende es cómo la mocosa Li consiguió información sobre el superhéroe…" Encendió otro cigarrillo –"Nadie sabía nada de él hasta ayer y ¡Puff! Hoy aparecen todos estos datos, de la nada"

Sakura gruñó en frustración –"¡Oh por Dios Yue! ¡No sabes lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir _sólo _el maldito nombre de ese sujeto!" La frase se había escapado sin haberlo pensado mucho y cubrió su cara con sus manos, arrepentida por lo dicho. Su consciencia le reclamó de inmediato '_Si no fuera por ese _sujeto _estarías aplastada en la acera como un saco de patatas hechas puré, Kinomoto'_

No sólo era el hecho que ya no tenía sentido presentar su trabajo, sino que si ella había tenido que darle un beso al 'héroe' —sólo por conseguir su nombre— no quería ni imaginarse lo que Li había entregado a cambio de tantos datos… Aquel pensamiento le revolvió el estómago y sintió aún más rabia hacia Meiling Li.

-"En fin, Sakura, olvidémonos de esto por el momento. Ya tendrás otra oportunidad o de lo contrario empieza a buscar un nuevo trabajo. Quizás puedas pedir ser asistente de Meiling Li. Como te avisé la semana pasada, hoy es tu entrevista con el Alcalde. Quiero que averigües todo lo que más puedas de su retiro de la política y de la candidatura de su hijo por la Municipalidad…" Sakura levantó su ceja. Aquel hombre era un explotador sin duda alguna.

-"Tenía entendido que sólo iba a entrevistar al Alcalde Hien Li no que tendría que entrevistar a su hijo" Añadió en un tono burlesco –"No tengo preguntas listas y lo único que conozco es su nombre"

Yue dirigió su mirada a su ordenador –"Enseguida te envío por _mail _la biografía de Li y su hijo. Me interesa saber más, por qué el hijo decidió tomar el cargo del padre si ni siquiera ha seguido estudios de política y es demasiado joven como para un cargo así. Quiero saberlo todo" Y con una sonrisa burlesca agregó –"Talvez Hien y Shaoran Li sean lo suficientemente buenos como para hacernos superar en ventas a 'Shadow'" Sakura bufó.

-"En esta ciudad a nadie le importa un bledo la Municipalidad. A todos les interesa saber quién es ese sujeto y…"_ 'Ahí vas de nuevo, Kinomoto' _Le volvió a reprender su subconsciente –"…y por qué demonios nos ayuda"

-"Lo que sea" Yue rodó sus ojos –"Quiero que le saques toda la información que puedas a Li. Y ya olvídate de tu principito de las sombras, ¿o tú también estás enamorada como todas las mujeres en Tokio?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

-"¿Algo más?" Ignoró su pregunta por completo.

-"Sí. También tienes que viajar al Vaticano por la noche, tienes una entrevista con el Papa" La sonrisa malvada de Yue no se borró –"Oh, vamos, es algo fácil. Sólo dos cositas chiquitas. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo sin que Meiling Li te gane esta vez?" Aquello avivó la llama de rabia que había en el interior de ella.

Sakura lo miró desafiante –"Aclárame algo, querido Yue. Y disculpa si no es mi lugar hacer un comentario como este pero… Aparte de hacerle la vida de cuadritos a todos tus empleados… ¿Qué más haces?"

Una femenina carcajada se escuchó y ambos miraron a la joven que reía –"Buena esa, Sakura. Aparte de hacerle la vida difícil a sus empleados…Se las pone duras a su esposa" Los ojos marrones de la mujer eran cálidos dándole un toque fresco.

-"Buenos días, Kaho. Ahora tengo que retirarme para hacer unas preguntas a última hora a un sujeto que nunca he visto…" Lo miró con cara de pocos amigos -"Hasta luego"

Se levantó de su silla y cuando iba ya a salir por la puerta, la voz de Yue la detuvo.

-"Ah… Y Sakura. Ten cuidado con Shaoran Li. Puede ser un hombre…bastante _encantador_ con las mujeres" Dijo en un tono jocoso, Yue.

Sakura lo volvió a mirar –"No te preocupes. Si te puedo aguantar a ti, puedo aguantar a cualquiera"

Cerró definitivamente la puerta de la oficina y suspiró. Yue tan sólo había amenazado con despedirla una vez.

Se dirigió a su oficina con paso acelerado. Se acercaba el momento en el que debía entrevistar al Alcalde y a su hijo que seguramente, pronto lo sucedería, ya que la administración de los Lis en la ciudad de Tokio llevaba ya, tres generaciones y ahora, con ésta, se formaría una cuarta. Pero no se suponía que shaoran Li ocupara el cargo de su padre hasta dentro de otro par de años…

Encendió su laptop y al pasar por sus archivos no pudo evitar abrir una de las fotografías de Shadow que Tomoyo había sacado días atrás.

El recuerdo efímero de su beso volvió a rebotarle en la cabeza y suspiró con pesadez.

-"Maldición" Se dijo así misma cerrando el archivo y abriendo un nuevo mail que le había entrado a su bandeja de entrada. Era de Yue con los datos de Li. Observó un par de fotografías de Hien Li y su hijo y volvió a suspirar.

Sus ojos divagaban entre la información sobre padre e hijo, pero su mente se encontraba en aquel beso.

Tsukishiro tenía razón. Debía olvidar todo eso del artículo. Y principalmente, debía olvidarse de todo lo referente a su 'príncipe de las sombras', justo como su jefe le había apodado. Ya habría más oportunidades de sacar algo en el periódico sobre él.

Miró detalladamente una fotografía de Shaoran Li.

Tenía un cierto parecido con alguien…pero no evocaba a nadie en aquel momento.

Sólo observó sus ojos ámbares y sonrió algo maliciosamente.

-"¿Apuesto, no, querido Shaoran Li?"

Cerró sus ojos por un momento. ¿Estaba volviéndose loca o qué?

Ahora no sólo tenía en mente a aquel hombre tan varonil que la había salvado…sino que ahora tenía a su futuro entrevistado también.

-"Será interesante"

Y con esas palabras, decidió hacer algo terrible, hoy en su entrevista. Si ella no podía tener a Shadow, entre sus manos… Por lo menos, tendría al hijo del alcalde para distraerse.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo sola, y al diablo con su carrera. Por el momento podía estar a salvo de que Yue no la despediría… Así que también podía darse el pequeño lujo de jugar un ratito con Li… ¿o sería al revés?

_Continuará…_

**Notas de Autora**:

Vaya. Eso fue bastante largo e intenso para sólo ser un prólogo, ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado. Les cuento que esta historia la tengo guardada en mi ropero desde que me inicié como escritora… (Eso más o menos hace cuatro años atrás) Y de éstas…tengo un millón más. Simplemente la adapté a CCS. Sé que me dirán… es una mezcla de Spiderman con Superman y con Batman, todo revuelto en un solo champú. Pues… la historia tiene sus giros a la 'Sakki' ja, ja, ja.

Síp. Esta fue una introducción a la vida de Sakura y a su personalidad. ¿Cuántos de ustedes saltarían de un edificio sólo por conseguir un nombre? ¿Por qué nuestro héroe _Shadow _estaba ahí incluso antes de que Saku se lanzara? Y más importante que nada… ¿Quién se encuentra detrás de aquella seductora máscara oscura? ¿Por qué sigo haciendo preguntas sin sentido? ¡Lo averiguarán si leen el próximo capítulo! Ja, ja, ja.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de lectura. Ya saben, los reviews con sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.

¿QUIÉN QUIERE QUE LA CONTINÚE? ¡¡ALCEN LAS MANOS! Ja, ja, ja espero que todos las estén alzando.

Creo que éste ha sido el prólogo más largo en la historia de mis prólogos… OO'

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Espero no defraudarlos.

Besitos,

Sakki.

(PD: Tengo noticias para los lectores de "Ambiciones" y de otros fics míos. Por favor pasen a mi bio para que se enteren)


	2. Capítulo 1

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Fanfic: **"Shadow"

**Capítulo 1**

**Por: **Sakki Chan

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Shaoran Li P.O.V**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Desde que era un niño he tenido pensamientos oscuros sobre la vida. No era nada extraño para mí. La vida es como una montaña rusa, lo malo es que nunca sabes cuándo estás a punto de caer en picada o cuándo asciendes hasta las nubes.

Nadie sabe cómo me siento. Nadie sabe qué pienso. Porque mis sentimientos y pensamientos están hundidos en la oscuridad que rodea mi frívolo mundo. Sonrisas hipócritas, miradas seductoras, palabras embusteras.

El mundo en sí está hundido entre las sombras que sus mismos habitantes generamos. Robos, asaltos, violaciones… Todas se esconden entre las penumbras de la noche.

Pero, ¿quién dijo que la oscuridad era mala? Yo no pienso así. La oscuridad te ayuda a ocultar aquellos defectos que serían expuestos a la claridad del día.

Mi padre es un hombre público, entra a su vejez, lo que significa continuar con la tradición familiar y que debo sucederlo en su puesto. No es algo que me agrade, se los digo. Un cargo en la Municipalidad de Tokio —el cargo principal, Alcalde— puede ser algo peligroso.

¿Peligroso? Talvez no para ti, Alcalde, que estás rodeado de guardaespaldas que te persiguen y te cuidan día y noche. Peligroso para tu familia, que puede ser secuestrada por algún maniático que decidió aparecer un día en las noticias como "El hombre que secuestró a la esposa del Alcalde" O "El hombre que secuestró a la familia del Alcalde" O peor aún "El hombre que mató a la familia del Alcalde".

Verán, todo en esta vida tiene sus pros y contras. Nadie niega todo el poder que tienes al ocupar un cargo así, pero nadie te asegura que tú y tu familia vivirán mañana.

Eso lo aprendí en carne propia. Quizás no secuestraron mi esposa, sino la esposa de mi padre. O también conocida como mi madre. La mujer a la que yo amaba más que a mi propia vida, cuando tan sólo tenía cuatro años de edad. La misma mujer, la cual fue víctima de un maniático que decidió aparecer en la CNN con el título y la fama de trastornado.

Nunca olvidaré aquel escenario en el que me arrebataron a mi madre.

Mis hermanas iban a salir del instituto, y aquel día mi madre decidió pasar a recogerlas junto conmigo, quien era demasiado pequeño aún para ir a la escuela.

Fuimos en nuestro auto, uno de le lujo, típico en nuestra familia. Cuando llegamos, mi madre me bajó del asiento trasero y casi al llegar a las puertas del instituto, el sujeto apareció de la nada, sacando un arma y apuntándome directamente a mí.

Mi madre, desesperada, se arrodilló, suplicando que no nos matara. Que no me disparara. Que le daría todo el dinero y el auto pero que no me hiciera daño. Yo no podía entender nada en aquel entonces, pero ahora sí.

Al cerrar mis ojos escucho los gritos de mi madre, la cual fue embarcada en una camioneta, donde esperaban otros dos sujetos encapuchados, para no revelar su identidad.

Lo recuerdo con claridad. La cara aterrorizada de mi madre. La satisfacción en la cara del maldito. Mis propias lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas.

Y se la llevaron, tan rápido como nos habían atacado, dejándome a mí, en la acera en frente del instituto, llorando como un bebé, y sin poder hacer nada.

Al poco rato la gente me comenzó a rodear. Luego llegaron mis hermanas, preguntando qué hacía sólo ahí. Los reporteros. La policía. Los gritos. El llanto. Las preguntas.

Pero sólo había algo en mi mente en ese momento. Sequé mis lágrimas y juré que me vengaría de aquel sujeto. Se habían llevado a mi madre. Pues yo me llevaría sus vidas.

Mi padre estaba devastado. Se habían llevado a su esposa y a la madre de sus hijos. Mis hermanas no paraban de llorar. Yo estaba en medio de aquel cuadro, hundido entre mis oscuros pensamientos, tan sólo a los cuatro años.

Si quieren saber qué pasó con mi madre, se los diré. Esta historia no me la sabía de chico, pero mis hermanas se encargaron de contármelo cuando tenía edad suficiente.

Me dijeron que mi padre había pagado una fortuna por su rescate. Los sujetos se habían llevado el dinero, pero no habían devuelto nada más que el frío cadáver de nuestra madre. También revelaron que la persecución de los malditos había durado meses, pero al final, la policía los pudo atrapar. Después de eso, la historia se volvió más feliz. Al menos para mí. Los habían encerrado en una cámara de gas. Uno a uno. Y los envenenaron de la manera más dolorosa posible.

Me hubiera encantado estar ahí. Pero creo que con eso me basta. Saber que mi madre había sido vengada.

Mi padre había recibido fuertes críticas, porque él personalmente pidió que se les diera aquel castigo de muerte.

Lo admiré. Y lo continuaría admirando, de no ser que a partir de que mi madre falleció, se convirtió en el hombre más mujeriego de todos. Siempre buscando mujeres parecidas a mi madre.

Supongo que de tal palo tal astilla. Notar que mi padre perdió a la mujer que más amaba, tan sólo me hacía notar que a las mujeres no hay que amarlas. Tan sólo complacerlas y disfrutar de ellas. No apegarse emocionalmente a ninguna mujer, ese era mi lema. Sólo tener sexo sin amor, porque de una manera u otra, te dejarán. Así como mi madre lo dejó.

Creo que ésa es la lección más grande que mi padre ha experimentado y que me ha enseñado.

Fue a partir de ese capítulo tan trágico en mi vida que mi padre decidió que yo debería crecer como un hombre fuerte, aprender a defenderme en el arte del combate.

No me quejé. Es más, le agradecía a mi padre el poder darme aquella valiosa oportunidad.

Fue así cómo descubrí quién verdaderamente era. La fuerza que tengo. La fortaleza que soy. Era anormal que un niño de siete años que pesaba tan sólo 37 kilos, venciera a uno de dieciséis, que pesaba 60 y que lo rebasaba con treinta centímetros de altura.

Era anormal que un niño de diez años, venciera a todo un grupo de muchachos, que habían decidido molestarlo por sus habilidades.

Era anormal el agudo oído que poseía. Era anormal la vista en la oscuridad que tenía.

Dios, era anormal que pudiera saltar tremendas alturas, sin siquiera percibir un rasguño.

Así como también era anormal que perdiera a mi madre a los cuatro años, ya que un chiflado se nos había cruzado en el camino.

Es por eso, que ahora, después de que han pasado casi 24 años de aquel suceso, sigo siendo anormal. Anormal porque quiero proteger a personas indefensas que son asaltadas por aquel tipo de bandidos.

Los sumo entre mis sombras, los hundo en mi abismo.

Todo es parte de quién soy. Tengo varias facetas. El hijo del Alcalde. El querido hermano. El amante. El vengador. El luchador.

Y ahora, la población de Tokio, puede ver otra más. Otra más que da mucho de qué hablar.

El héroe.

El que salva a niños, ancianos y mujeres.

El que está inmerso entre las sombras de su máscara.

_Shadow._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Fin del P.O.V**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

La refinada mujer estaba sentada impacientemente en frente de un elegante escritorio, con su ceño fruncido.

Toda la oficina en sí, era una exquisita vista, pero aquello, era lo que menos le importaba ahora a la joven.

El ambiente era pacífico y no había nadie más en aquella oficina que ella misma. Por lo cual, se podía presumir que estaba esperando a alguien.

Después de esperar diez minutos alguien ingresó por la puerta.

Sus ojos rubí se cerraron con impaciencia y sus oídos escucharon los pasos firmes del hombre que había entrado. Al poco rato, escuchó la voz de su irritante primo, por el que había estado esperando.

-"¿Mucho tiempo esperando, eh, Meiling?" Se sentó en la silla ejecutiva de cuero y encendió su computador; sin prestarle mayor atención a la joven que lo miraba furiosa.

-"¡Shaoran! ¡Me has hecho esperar por dos horas! ¡DOS HORAS!" La joven que respondía al nombre de Meiling, reclamó.

El ceño de él se frunció imperceptiblemente y desabotonó la chaqueta, que era parte de su elegante terno. Rodando sus ojos el hombre la reprendió.

-"No mientas. Mi secretaria me avisó que habías llegado hace diez minutos" La joven imitó el gesto de él, frunció su ceño.

-"El tiempo es oro, Shaoran" Dio una ojeada lo que su primo cargaba en la mano y se encontró con el periódico de la mañana. Al poco rato, el diario fue estrellado con furia por parte del personaje masculino.

-"No debiste haber publicado todo eso sobre _Shadow_" Farfulló en una voz cargada de coraje –"Ni siquiera me avisaste, Meiling"

La mujer resopló –"Oh por favor, Shaoran. Yo también tengo que comer, ¿sabes? No todos podemos vivir sin trabajar como tú" Shaoran la miró desafiante.

-"Sí trabajo y lo sabes" Quitó su mirada de la mujer y la dirigió a su monitor –"No debiste hacerlo" Volvió a reclamar.

-"Pero Shaoran… tú mismo me diste aquella información. En realidad, tú eres el culpable Xiao Lang" Miró a sus uñas, restándole importancia al asunto –"Es como si le dieras un pan a un hambriento y le dijeras 'No te lo comas'. Sabes que la tentación es grande"

-"En fin. ¿Para qué viniste?" Ante esto, Meiling le sonrió malvadamente.

-"Me informaron que tenías un entrevista con otra columnista, hoy. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?" Ante su pregunta, él asintió. –"¿Es esa Sakura Kinomoto?"

Shaoran levantó una ceja –"¿Qué importa si es Sakura Kinomoto? ¿Sigues estando obsesionada con aquella mujer?" Meiling cruzó sus brazos con impaciencia.

-"Calla. Quiero quitarle todas las exclusivas que pueda. Esa es mi venganza" Sacó una libreta de apuntes de su cartera junto con un lápiz –"Vengo aquí para hacerte una entrevista. No como _Shadow_, pero sí como Shaoran Li"

Shaoran suspiró –"No puedo dártela, Mei" La miró directamente –"Sabes que no. Ya le quitaste la exclusiva una vez a esa mujer y creo que ya es suficiente" Y añadiendo con gesto severo –"No creo que ese tonto de Spinel valga tanto la pena"

Meiling estrelló su puño contra el escritorio –"¡No, Shaoran! Aquella mujer me quitó a Spinel y ahora yo le quitaré su trabajo. Ese es su punto débil"

El hombre volvió a suspirar –"Oh por favor Mei. Eso fue hace dos años. Supéralo"

-"¿Y qué? Eso no es tu asunto, Xiao Lang. ¿Me vas a conceder la entrevista, sí o no?" Preguntó en el acento chino que le caracterizaba.

-"No" A Meiling le dio un ataque de rabia por la desfachatada respuesta de su primo.

-"¡Oh por Dios Shaoran! No me digas que tú también has caído por los trucos baratos de aquella mujer" Replicó furiosa.

-"No" Movió su cabeza negativamente, con paciencia que pronto se le agotaría –"No la conozco, Meiling"

-"Xiao Lang. Te lo suplico" La joven lo miró –"Concédeme la entrevista"

-"No, Meiling. No te la voy a dar" La joven se levantó de su silla, la furia calándole hasta los huesos.

Nunca había recibido un desplante así por parte de su primo, y nunca esperó que la hubiera rechazado de una manera tan frontal. Tendría que recurrir a sus otros métodos.

-"Está bien. Me marcho. Hasta luego, Shaoran. Espero que no te molestes cuando publique en el periódico la verdadera identidad de _Shadow_" Shaoran maldijo por lo bajo. Maldita aquella mujer.

Rayos.

Ya comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos, intentando marcharse de la oficina municipal cuando escuchó la voz de su primo llamarla.

-"Meiling" Suspiró. Aquella mujer, prima suya era una obstinada. Simplemente no aceptaba un 'no' por respuesta. Pero al encontrarse con la mirada victoriosa de ella, se arrepintió. Algo en su interior le decía que ella no lo delataría.

-"¿Decías algo, Xiao Lang?" Ya no quedaba nada de aquella niña con la que se crió en su niñez.

-"No. Vete ya" Tan rápido como vino la mirada victoriosa de ella, se marchó. Fue reemplazada por la furia en cuestión de segundos y continuó con su paso.

Sonrió triunfante. No importaba si Meiling lo delataba. Nadie tenía pruebas de lo que él se dedicaba a hacer durante las noches.

Todavía no entendía el por qué del espíritu vengativo de Meiling para aquella mujer Kinomoto, que él, personalmente, nunca había visto. La razón del inicio de la rivalidad entre ambas, ya no era el mismo. Todo había iniciado con un problema amoroso. Meiling tenía este novio ejecutivo y luego, llegó Kinomoto y se lo arrebató.

Para Kinomoto no había trascendido más que un simple amorío, pero para Meiling había significado bastante.

Y después, la envidia que Meiling sentía hacia la columnista, la llevó a finalizar con sus estudios en periodismo, para poder competir con Kinomoto en el único campo en el que podía hacerlo. En el laboral.

Lo peor de todo, es que no sabía cómo él había terminado enredado en el proceso.

Pasó una mano por sus castaños cabellos. Meiling era una mujer rencorosa. De eso, ya no le cabía duda.

Algo más ocupaba sus pensamientos. La noche anterior, había salvado a una extraña mujer. Era hermosa, pero se iba a suicidar. Lo que menos entendía era el por qué ella había sentido alivio al verle. Dios. Las mujeres eran un tema difícil de entender.

Quizá había fallado en confiarle su gran secreto a Meiling. Quizá nadie debía saberlo.

Pero algo que nadie y sólo él sabía, eran las razones por las cuales era un héroe nocturno al cual la gente lo admiraba y temía.

Llevaba tan sólo una semana como _Shadow,_ y por el momento no había tenido ningún problema.

Para mantener su identidad oculta, había decidido sólo salir durante la noche. Como una sombra que merodeaba la ciudad en busca de injusticias.

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Presionó el botón del _speaker_ –"Señor Li. La señorita Kinomoto ha llegado para su entrevista. ¿La hago pasar?" La voz de su secretaria aumentó la ansiedad de conocer a aquella mujer tan misteriosa, la cual tenía una terrible rivalidad con su prima.

-"Hazla pasar, Chiharu"

-"Sí señor"

Después de haber terminado aquella conversación con su secretaria, al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer de facciones casi perfectas.

De inmediato, supo el por qué de los celos de su prima para con esta columnista.

La joven mujer se acercó a su escritorio, con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios y le saludó tradicionalmente.

-"Señor Li. Un gusto conocerle" Su voz reverberó por la oficina. Finalmente, levantó su cara, mostrando un rostro familiar a él. Demasiado familiar.

'_Esta mujer… Esta mujer… ¿De dónde la he visto?' _

Aclarando su garganta, correspondió el saludo todavía intentando recordarla.

-"Señorita Kinomoto, el gusto es mío. Por favor siéntese" Ella asintió y volvió a sonreír, esta vez, coquetamente.

Por su parte, el hombre intentaba deducir de dónde la conocía.

-"Disculpe que le pregunte, ¿nos hemos visto antes?" La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

Frunciendo un poco su ceño solo le contestó –"No, no lo creo"

Con una rápida inspección a la mujer nuevamente, pudo descifrar de dónde la había conocido. Se reprendió mentalmente, por tener una memoria tan fugaz.

No la había conocido como Shaoran Li, sino como _Shadow._

Sonrió con un dejo de seducción, esta mujer sabía besar muy bien.

-"Ya terminé de entrevistar a su padre, señor Li y…"

La interrumpió –"Supongo que quiere comenzar con las preguntas" Le dijo en un tono cuidadoso, esquivando el tema de su padre. Un tema que le era tan frágil a él y a sus recuerdos. Había hablado con voz ajustada, su tono cargado de desagrado, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por la periodista.

La castaña lo miró algo sorprendida, por la reacción que éste había tenido ante la sola mención de su progenitor.

-"Sí, exactamente" Levantó una ceja y agarrando su cuaderno, comenzó a preguntarle –"Le estableceré los términos de la entrevista. En lo personal, sólo me han pedido que pregunte sobre su futura elección como Alcalde de la ciudad…" Con un gesto exagerado completó –"Pero creo que a todos nuestros ciudadanos que leen el periódico "_Tokio_" les encantaría conocer un lado… más humano de nuestro entrevistado"

Shaoran no pudo contener una risa –"¿En serio? Está bien, entonces. Pregúnteme lo que usted quiera" Su masculina voz por la que la mayoría de mujeres se derretían, dejó impresionada a la columnista, que no era excepción.

Agarró su cuaderno con más firmeza, para evitar ponerse nerviosa –"Señor Li, ¿qué le parece el tratado de—?"

Otra vez, la voz de él la interrumpió –"Shaoran. Puede decirme Shaoran"

'_Coqueto, ¿no?' _ Pensó la castaña, sonriendo –"Entonces… Usted también puede llamarme Sakura" Suspirando para calmarse ante la imponente presencia de aquel seductor hombre, que tenía reputación de casanova mujeriego y continuó con su pregunta –"¿Qué le parece el tratado de Tokio? ¿Nos favorecerá como ciudad el que lo firmemos?"

No le gustaba hablar de este tipo de cosas –"Sí, aumentarán las exportaciones y bajarán las importaciones. Ese es el plan principal" Al percatarse de la corta y efímera respuesta de su entrevistado, la mujer decidió cambiar de tópico.

-"Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué lo llevó a postularse para Alcalde del siguiente período? ¿Su padre está cansado de desempeñar su cargo?" El ceño de Shaoran se volvió a fruncir.

-"No, no está cansado. He decidido postularme porque deseo ayudar a la comunidad. Además, mi padre" Habló con fiereza –"Ha decidido dejar la Municipalidad para encargarse de asuntos y negocios familiares" Traducción: mujeres.

Sakura asintió –"Eso fue lo mismo que me confirmó él. Pero, ¿se siente capacitado para desempeñar esta labor? Se entiende que por sus estudios en ingeniería, que usted no tiene experiencia en la política ni en administración" Lo retó con sus ojos esmeraldas, a que le respondiera.

Pero lo que nunca la periodista, esperó por parte de él, fue una burla como respuesta a su pregunta.

-"¿Está insinuando que no seré capaz de manejar esta ciudad, señorita Sakura?" La vergüenza la golpeó como un millón de piedras. –"Sí lo estoy. Sé que me gradué como ingeniero, pero también he realizado varios estudios en Relaciones Humanas y Administración" Le sonrió sarcásticamente –"Y a demás, de tal palo tal astilla"

Relamiendo sus labios, en un gesto de completa incomodidad, la mujer decidió esquivar el tema, apuntando palabras claves que le ayudarían a recordar lo dicho por aquel hombre, que al parecer, tenía experiencia en ponerla un poco nerviosa.

-"Ya no necesito preguntarle más sobre su carrera política" Habló firme –"A todos nos encantaría saber sobre su vida personal, si no le ofende, Shaoran"

Por primera ocasión le había mencionado por su nombre, y aquello le causó un gusto exagerado al hombre que le clavaba aquella intensa mirada, la misma que le calaba hasta los huesos.

Había llegado aquí con la clara intención de seducirlo, pero le había salido el tiro por la culata.

-"Por supuesto que no, señorita Sakura" Dijo galán, sin importarle en realidad lo que le preguntara.

-"Usted, si me permite decirlo, tiene fama. Fama de ser mujeriego… ¿Su vida amorosa se verá afectada si gana las elecciones del 2007?" Una carcajada escapó de los labios de Li, sin querer hacerlo.

Era la primera vez que le hacían una pregunta tan directa, y que decir, la primera vez que le llamaban "mujeriego" en su cara. Sin duda, aquella mujer era atrevida.

-"¿Qué le puedo decir, señorita? La vida hay que saberla aprovechar. Dudo que mi carrera afecte mi vida amorosa…No inmiscuyo la una con la otra, como todo profesional lo hace. Nadie puede juzgarme por lo que haga o deje de hacer. Es mi vida, después de todo"

¿Cómo pudo ser tan atrevida como para decirle al futuro Alcalde que era un mujeriego?

-"Eh… Si me concede una última pregunta" El hombre asintió sonriente –"¿Está involucrado emocionalmente con alguien?"

Shaoran sonrió –"No. Aunque mi familia insiste con que debo tener familia y sentar cabeza, simplemente como usted dijo—La joven volvió a sentirse azorada—no he encontrado, entre tantas, a la mujer ideal para mí"

Sabía que aquel comentario, si esta mujer lo publicaba, lo hundiría. A la gente no le gustaba tener a un mujeriego infame como Alcalde.

Y su mirada ambarina volvió a clavarse en ella, ardiendo entre llamas naranjadas y doradas. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, ante aquella deliberada declaración del hombre.

Sin duda era todo un Don Juan. No estaba acostumbrada a encontrarse con este tipo de hombres, ya que usualmente, era ella quien hacía la cacería.

Se sintió atraída por aquella personalidad donjuanesca del futuro Alcalde. Pero, ¿quién no? Era muy popular entre toda clase de mujeres, en la ciudad y en todo el país.

-"Eso es todo, Shaoran" Parecía sonreír más a menudo con la compañía de esta mujer. Sabía que sería algo precipitado pero no pudo resistirse.

-"Vaya. Pues qué bien. Ya que ahora usted terminó de hacer sus preguntas, no le importaría si yo le hiciera una ¿cierto?" La mujer levantó una ceja.

-"No"

-"¿Qué hará el sábado que viene por la noche, Sakura?" La pregunta le hizo revivir un perfecto deja vú. Hace unos cuantos minutos, el padre de Shaoran Li le había hecho la misma pregunta.

-"Iré a un baile de caridad"

-"¿Ah sí? Pues yo quería invitarla a uno, dígame, ¿es el mismo que mi padre organiza para los niños de cáncer?" Sakura observó cómo él, se volvía a tensar y sus puños, que reposaban sobre el escritorio, se cerraban.

-"Sí" Shaoran suspiró en resignación.

-"Con mi padre, ¿cierto?" No era la primera vez que tanto como padre e hijo se interesaban en la misma mujer.

-"Sí. Supongo que _de tal palo tal astilla_" Usando la misma frase para burlarse de Li, él relajó un poco más. Y luego jugando un poco con la seducción agregó –"Si quiere le guardo una pieza" Habló la reportera, entre bromeando y hablando en serio.

Shaoran negó –"No. Mi padre no le soltará ni por un segundo. En lo personal, opino que sus bailes son bastante…tediosos" Pero luego le clavó su intensa mirada –"Pero si te aburres, quizás puedas venir conmigo a la verdadera diversión" Y le guiñó el ojo.

Sakura miró el gesto y sonrió. Este hombre era el más sinuoso que había conocido, incluso aún más que Hien Li.

-"Quizás"

-"Hasta mañana, entonces, Sakura"

-"Muchas gracias, y buena suerte con su campaña, Señor Li" Dijo levantándose con suavidad de su silla.

-"No, _Shaoran_" Le corrigió de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-"_Shaoran"_ Le dijo extendiendo su mano, en la cual fue depositada un seductor beso, que la tomó por sorpresa.

Miró al hombre con un profundo gesto estupefacto, para solo encontrarse con la infame sonrisa de él.

-"Un gusto, señorita Kinomoto"

Le brindó una sonrisa seductora al hombre por segunda ocasión en el encuentro, agarró su cartera y se marchó por aquella misma puerta por la que minutos antes, había ingresado.

Shaoran sonrió. Sakura Kinomoto, era una mujer muy interesante.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Llegó a su oficina, algo exhausta. No se podía decir que las dos entrevistas no habían sido agradables, porque si lo dijera, sería una mentirosa.

Se extrañó al encontrar su puerta con seguro, ya que estaba totalmente convencida de que la había dejado sin éste antes de marcharse.

Introdujo la llave, abrió la puerta, y la imagen que se llevó, la sorprendió de sobremanera.

Sus cosas estaban tiradas en el piso —grapadoras, perforadoras, papeles; los mismos que deberían estar sobre el escritorio— y encima de su mesa de trabajo, estaban su ex jefe y su prima, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ella tenía la blusa desabotonada y la camisa de él hacía compañía a las cosas que estaban tiradas en la alfombra.

A pesar de su intromisión, ambos no se habían percatado aún de su presencia.

-"Oh por Dios" Murmuró, suspirando. Ya sabía que algo ese par se traían. Y no era sino hasta anoche cuando Tomoyo de su propia boca, había insultado al sujeto, diciéndole algo parecido a "cerdo".

-"Ejem…" Tosió, pero ellos ni se inmutaron –"Dije 'EJEM'…" ¿Estaban sordos o qué?

-"¡Tomoyo Daidouji!" Gritó acercándose un paso más, al ver que las cosas se empezaban a calentar aún más.

Ambos se separaron como por arte de magia, acomodándose la ropa lo mejor que podían.

-"Oh, Eriol… Tomoyo. Sólo tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué rayos lo tenéis que hacer en mi oficina?" Dijo burlándose de la cara sonrojada de su prima y de la sonrisa infame del hombre.

-"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy un hombre muy irresistible y Tomoyo no aguantó hasta llegar a mi oficina…" Eriol y Sakura rieron de la frase, mientras Tomoyo tan sólo atinaba a abrocharse su blusa.

-"Ya cállense" Dijo molesta.

-"Oh por favor Tomoyo, no ocultes tus sentimientos por mí…" Sakura volvió a reír, mientras depositaba su maletín en el escritorio.

-"Cállate" Expresó molesta.

-"Eriol. Si quieres vivir, vete. Tomoyo se pone de mal humor cuando la interrumpen…" Mintió Sakura, sólo para que el hombre se marchara.

Eriol arqueó una ceja –"Si quieren que me vaya sólo tienen que decírmelo"

Sakura aceptó el reto –"Ándate"

Eriol sonrió –"Está bien" Y cerró la puerta.

Tomoyo miró expectante a su prima –"¿Y eso? ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrevista?" Sakura rodó sus ojos.

-"Doble entrevista" Sacó su laptop –"Mejor de lo que esperaba, Tomy. Los rumores son ciertos. Son unos mujeriegos de lo peor. Ambos me invitaron en una cita"

Tomoyo se rió –"No es la primera vez, Sakura"

Sakura mordió su labio –"Ya lo sé"

Sentándose en su silla, tecleó unas palabras. En la pantalla se podía leer 'HIEN Y SHAORAN LI: _DE TAL PALO, TAL ASTILLA'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Como era de esperarse, Tomoyo se había marchado con Eriol. Así que no tendría sentido estar sola en aquel departamento, viendo alguna película cursi y comiendo cualquier cosa que hubiera en el refrigerador.

En vez de ello, se quedó trabajando hasta tarde, como ya era acostumbrado, pero esta vez, en su oficina.

Tenía que aceptarlo, estaba muy cansada, pero quería que esta entrevista fuera publicada al día siguiente y tenía que terminarla antes que amaneciera.

Eran casi las doce cuando consiguió terminar la última edición de su artículo. Estaba perfecto.

Envió por mail al editor del periódico —otro ser adicto al trabajo— que seguramente todavía estaría sentado en frente del ordenador, corrigiendo cualquier clase de error de sus compañeros.

En el correo se leía:

'_Yamazaki: Aquí te adjunto mí entrevista con los Li. Te pido que la consideres para la primera página. _

_Kinomoto Sakura' _

Una vez enviado, apagó su computadora portátil, guardó sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse. Hoy había tenido un día algo difícil, empezando con el hecho de que aquella molesta mujer le había robado su exclusiva, después el padre y el hijo habían decidido conquistarla y la última pero no menos importante, había encontrado a Tomoyo y a Eriol en su oficina, haciendo algo, que ciertamente, no quería recordar.

Avanzó por los vacíos corredores del diario. Eran las doce menos un cuarto cuando llegó al desolado parqueadero en donde la esperaba un Mini Cooper (N.a: ¡Amo esos autos!) de color verde oscuro.

Sacó las llaves de su saco, y abrió la puerta trasera para meter ahí su maletín. Presionó el seguro y cerró de nuevo.

Metiéndose en el asiento del conductor, cerró la puerta, sin notar en absoluto, que había sido cubierta por una sombra.

A los pocos segundos, sintió el metal congelarle la piel de su delicado cuello, y seguido a esto, vino una voz…

-"Sal del auto" La navaja se presionó aún más en su cuello, y la sangre contenida en esta no esperó mucho más para salir.

Sakura abrió sus ojos, totalmente aterrorizada. Soltó las llaves del auto y salió inmediatamente sin poder ver la cara del hombre —lo podía decir por su voz— que la estaba asaltando.

-"Por favor…" Su voz tembló –"No me haga nada. Tómelo todo y márchese" Se escuchó una sádica y baja risa.

La tensión aumentó aún más cuando él volvió a hablar –"¿Quién dijo que quería su auto, muñeca?" El corazón le latía a mil por hora y miró a su alrededor, para ver si no había alguien que la pudiera ayudar.

Sería inútil gritar. No había nadie por esta zona a esta hora.

-"P-por favor…" El frío viento la hizo tiritar –"Por f-favor no…no me haga daño" Sus súplicas eran inútiles, el metal filoso seguía constante en aquel lugar, y ya comenzaba a sentir las cálidas gotas de sangre mojar su blusa.

-"Pégate contra el auto" Cerró sus ojos en un intento de calmarse. No podía hacer nada. El hombre la tenía totalmente capturada.

Hizo lo que le pidió, con el pavor que le congelaba la sangre.

-"Por favor… P-por favor" Sintió la mano de su asaltante recorrerle el muslo, muy sinuosamente, y casi inmediatamente supo las verdaderas intensiones del hombre.

Su cerebro no funcionaba ya, sintiéndose completamente inútil.

La mano del asaltante llegó a su entrepierna en un movimiento brusco, provocando que sus ojos volvieran a abrirse por la sorpresa y un grito de horror saliera de sus labios.

-"¡¡Auxilio!" Gritó con voz ronca, que casi ni se escuchó.

-"Cállate" Le ordenó el hombre, mientras continuaba tocándola.

Lágrimas silenciosas amenazaban con salir de sus verdes ojos. Sentía rabia, dolor e impotencia. Aquel hombre la estaba obligando a hacer algo en lo que ella nunca participaría por voluntad propia.

Sintió la navaja presionarse aún más, el dolor intensificarse y los manoseos del hombre aumentar.

-"¡Ah!" Exclamó del dolor de sentir aquel trozo de metal en su cuello.

-"¡Auxilio!" Pidió una vez más, con voz extremadamente débil y a sabiendas de que sería castigada. Casi de inmediato, sintió más opresión en aquel frágil lugar, y la frecuencia de la salida de gotas de sangre casi no cesaba ya.

Pero como en un sueño, todo se evaporó para ella de repente. Sintió que la presión ejercida por aquella navaja bajaba de mucha a casi nula. Los brazos que la estaban agarrando se esfumaron, provocando que cayera de rodillas.

Su debilidad no le permitía ver con claridad y su cerebro fallaba en procesar lo que sucedía.

Curiosamente, escuchó un grito de dolor, que no provenía de su boca. Era la voz de su asaltante.

Se volteó con la poca energía que le quedaba, la sangre seguía con su flujo incesante.

Y en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, abrió sus ojos para ver a su héroe.

_Shadow._

**Notas de Autora: **

¡¡Yupi! Shadow vino para salvarla. Saku sí que se mete en problemas cada vez y cuando ¿no?

Bueno, creo que en este capítulo se han descubierto un par de misterios que dejé en el prólogo.

Ya saben cómo Mei consiguió la información de _Shadow_ y descubrieron que —era algo obvio—Shaoran es este fabuloso personaje. Ya saben un poco del pasado de Shao y del por qué salva a indefensos.

En el próximo capi introduciré a Hien Li, el padre de Shaoran. Me encantó la idea de hacer competir a padre e hijo por la misma mujer… No pude resistirme.

¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Que conste que no los obligo a dejarlos. Siéntanse libres de hacer sus comentarios si quieren. Siempre estoy abierta a las críticas constructivas. Ojalá que aún más lectores se animen a conversar y opinar del fic conmigo.

**Muchísimas gracias a**:

Pily14CCS; gabyhyatt; anna15; H3CH1C3R4; sakurainlove; Aneth; YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li; ana-pop-sb; Aruma-chan, Dark Yuna; Yopes; Erika Rivas, Cereza VZLA.

Sepan que todos ustedes me alegraron el día y me hicieron sonreír con sus lindos reviews.

Besitos,

Sakki.


	3. Capítulo 2

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Fanfic: **"Shadow"

**Capítulo 2**

**Por** Sakki

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

El dolor de cabeza no la dejaba estar tranquila y qué decir del dolor en su cuello. Lentamente, intentó abrir sus ojos y cuando consiguió hacerlo, claridad estalló en sus pupilas, obligándolas a cerrar sus ojos casi inmediatamente.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, volvió a abrir sus ojos, para intentar reconocer el lugar donde estaba.

La habitación estaba decorada en blanco. Sintió la suavidad de las sábanas y al frotarse su mano, encontró horrorizada, varias agujas con pequeñas mangueras atadas a ellas. Vio sus prendas de vestir, y se encontró con una bata en lugar de su traje.

Estaba en…

…Un hospital.

Su cabeza continuaba doliéndole y su garganta estaba en fuego vivo.

-"H-hola…" Intentó hablar, ya que estaba totalmente sola en aquella habitación.

Su voz era ronca y al mascullar a penas esa pequeña palabra sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba en intensa agonía.

Al poco rato de haberse despertado, dos personas ingresaron a la habitación, con una sonrisa afable en sus labios.

Un hombre con una bata de doctor y una mujer vestida de enfermera.

-"Señorita Kinomoto. Veo que ha despertado, ¿cómo se siente?" La joven frunció su ceño y acercó su mano libre a su cuello, para sentir una gasa que le impidió tocar su piel.

-"Supongo que no puede hablar bien. La herida en su cuello era bastante profunda, tuvimos que coserle doce puntos" La mujer abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y el doctor pareció entender su preocupación –"No se preocupe, no le dejará ninguna cicatriz. Podrá irse mañana del hospital y podrá hablar bien dentro de unos cuantos minutos"

La enfermera procedió a hacerle una limpieza en su herida, mientras la joven se concentraba en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Recordaba cómo había sido asaltada por aquel sujeto que había tenido las intenciones de violarla.

Recordaba toda la sangre y la herida que la navaja de aquel desalmado hombre le había causado.

Y ya cuando se estaba desvaneciendo del dolor, había llegado él. _Shadow._

Al ver sus misteriosos ojos, todo volvió a tener sentido para ella y profesó una fuerte sensación de seguridad en el mismo instante en que lo vio.

Después de ello, sus ojos se habían cerrado y ya no recordaba más.

Seguramente él la había traído hasta aquí…

Aclaró su garganta, haciendo un esfuerzo y le preguntó al doctor que estaba tomando su pulso.

-"D-doctor… ¿Quién m-me trajo hasta a-aquí?" Su voz se había aclarado un poco, y el hombre se sorprendió por la pregunta de su paciente.

-"Aunque le parezca extraño, lo hizo aquel hombre… no recuerdo su nombre… ¡Ah sí! ¡Shadow! La dejó en emergencias y con eso se marchó sin decir nada"

La joven sonrió delicadamente.

-"Si él le hizo esto, puede presentar cargos en la policía cuando salga de aquí," Dijo el doctor, terminando de chequear su presión.

Sakura negó –"No. Él-l me salvó"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Cuando al fin logró despegar sus ojos, volteó al buró de la cama para ver la hora. El reloj marcaba las 9:27 y suspiró con pereza.

Sintió los masculinos brazos rodearle por la cintura y sólo las sábanas cubrían sus cuerpos, protegiéndolos de la fría mañana en Tokio.

Apartando el brazo, se desperezó y se levantó con dirección al baño.

Después de treinta minutos más, salió duchada y fresca. Hoy no había trabajo, ya que era sábado.

Se acercó a la cama, donde encontró al hombre de blanca tez, dormido todavía.

Cogió sus prendas de vestir, que estaban regadas por doquier, y se dispuso a preparar desayuno.

No había estado entre sus planes quedarse a dormir en la casa de Eriol, pero había terminado haciéndolo.

Buscó en el refrigerador algo delicioso para preparar; sacó de ahí, el queso, los huevos y la leche y se dispuso a cocinar.

El reloj marcaba las diez y cuarto cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

Corrió a buscarlo entre todo el desorden que ambos habían causado durante la noche. Finalmente, cuando lo encontró, la llamada estaba perdida.

-"Diablos" Murmuró, buscando el número de la persona que la había llamado.

En la pequeña pantalla azul se leía "Sakura" y suspiró.

El teléfono no tardó en sonar nuevamente, y esta vez consiguió contestarlo.

-"Tomoyo, puedo estar muriendo —qué ironía— y tú no contestas tu móvil" La aludida rodó sus ojos y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina.

-"Oh por favor, Sakura, no armes un drama" Replicó ésta, moviendo los huevos en la sartén.

-"Ven a verme, mujer. Estoy en el hospital Central. Ayer un hombre intentó violarme y tengo una herida cosida en el cuello" Tomoyo se rió ante el intento de broma de su prima.

-"Vamos, Sakura, eso no es gracioso" Al no escuchar ninguna contestación por parte de su prima, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente –"¡Oh Dios! ¿No es una broma? ¡Voy en este momento para allá!" Colgó la llamada y salió corriendo a buscar su bolso en donde había dejado las llaves de su auto.

El hombre que estaba plácidamente acostado, comenzó a inquietarse con todo el alboroto de ella.

-"¡Eriol! ¡Levántate! Ya me voy. Sakura está en el hospital"

-"¿Qué?" Preguntó adormilado.

-"¡Sakura está en el hospital! ¡Adiós!" Y con eso corrió a la puerta de la casa, y se marchó.

Eriol recién abría sus ojos, cuando un olor a quemado llegó hasta su nariz…

Tomoyo se había olvidado de apagar la estufa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Después de veinte minutos de haber llamado a su prima, Sakura escuchó un gran alboroto, que seguramente era provocado por su familiar.

Dos segundos más tarde, la mujer ingresaba por aquella puerta, como alma que lleva el diablo.

-"¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?" La castaña asintió con una suave sonrisa, cuando su prima le tomó la mano y depositó un tierno beso en ella.

-"Sí, Tomy, estoy bien" '_Gracias a Shadow'_ Pensó.

-"¡Cuéntame! ¿Qué sucedió? ¡¡Por qué nadie en este inepto hospital me avisó que tú estabas aquí!" Gritó a viva voz, y Sakura rodó sus ojos.

-"Dijeron que entre mis cosas habían encontrado el teléfono del departamento, pero al parecer…tú no estabas ahí"

-"¡Pero tenía mi móvil! ¿Por qué rayos no me llamaron al móvil?" Sakura volvió a rodar sus ojos ante el gesto desesperado de Tomoyo.

-"Dijeron que habían intentado contactarte al móvil y nadie contestó" Agregó con una mueca –"De todos modos, no hubieras podido hacer nada, Tomoyo"

Los ojos amatistas de Tomoyo se fijaron en el apósito que cubría la herida de ella.

-"Dios, ¿cómo…cómo sucedió?" Preguntó más calmada.

-"Iba saliendo de la oficina algo tarde y cuando llegué al Mini, un hombre me atacó" Dijo retirando su mirada de la de su interlocutora –"Primero pensé que quería robar mi auto y mis cosas pero…" Tosió un poco –"Pero después me insinuó que a quién quería era a mí"

-"¿Y?" Insistió Daidouji, acercando una silla a la cama de Sakura.

-"Y después… comenzó a clavarme su navaja en el cuello. Tenía…tenía mucho miedo, Tomoyo" Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla –"¡Quiso violarme! Y yo…grité. Después de eso comenzó a salir sangre. Mucha. De repente el hombre me soltó. Y me caí. Al voltearme, lo vi a _él_"

Tomoyo levantó una ceja –"¿A quién, Sakura?"

-"A…a _Shadow_. Él…él me salvó" Secó la lágrima antes que pudiera recorrer más –"Lo sé. Él llegó y me salvó. El doctor dijo que él me había traído hasta el hospital"

Tomoyo suspiró –"Todo esto es mi culpa, Sakura"

La aludida la miró sorprendida –"A menos que tú hayas sido mi atacante, dudo mucho que tengas la culpa aquí Tomoyo" La mujer de ojos amatistas negó.

-"No" Y con un sonrojo leve añadió –"Si yo…no me hubiera marchado con…el cerdo sarcástico… Nada de esto hubiera sucedido" Sakura sonrió ante el apodo de Eriol.

-"Bah…olvídalo"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La noche caía en la ciudad de Tokio, ya eran las once y todavía no podía dormir. La voz insistente de su prima la despertó de aquel letargo en el que se encontraba.

-"Sakura, no deberías levantarte, sal ya de la ventana" La aludida la miró con pesadez. Si tenía que aguantar un segundo más a su prima, se volvería loca. Literalmente.

Pasó inquietamente, sus manos por sus cabellos –"Dios, Tomoyo" Le clavó su intensa mirada. –"Son casi las once. Vete a casa. Mañana podrás volver por mí"

-"No" Negó testaruda la amatista –"No te dejaré sola de nuevo" Habló segura.

-"Se supone que deberías haber salido cuando el horario de visitas se acabó" Murmuró malhumorada Sakura.

Tomoyo sonrió pícara –"Digamos que una chica tiene poder de _convencimiento"_ Y levantó sus cejas sugestivamente.

Sakura suspiró –"¿Con una enfermera, Tomy?"

-"Era enfermero"

Los ojos verdes de la chica se cerraron con impaciencia, intentando reunir la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-"Tomoyo. Vete. En. Este. Mismo. Instante"

-"¡No! Algo te podría pasar y no me lo perdonaría" Insistió la mujer, hundiéndose aún más en su silla, sin prestar atención para nada a Sakura.

-"Tomoyo. Estás cansada. Yo también lo estoy. Recién me han desconectado de esta estúpida máquina y me duele todo el cuerpo" Miró el panorama de la ciudad, por aquella amplia ventana que tenía la habitación –"Vete. Podrás pasar mañana temprano por mí" Se volteó a verla –"Te lo prometo"

La mujer la miró algo cansada de insistirle y por primera vez parecía escucharle –"Está bien. ¡Pero si algo sucede no dudes en llamarme!" Pidió finalmente –"Hasta mañana, Sakura-chan"

-"Hasta mañana Tomy" Reparó cansada.

Observó a su prima tomar sus cosas y hacerle de la mano, mientras se marchaba.

Escuchó el clic de la puerta con gran alivio.

Dios.

Tomoyo sí que sabía cómo mantenerla fastidiada. Era cierto que estaba cansada, después de todo, durante la tarde los doctores le habían decidido dar un tratamiento en la sangre, para que recuperara la perdida. Todavía podía jurar sentir las agujas ser clavadas en el dorso de sus manos.

No le había dicho a nadie que su herida comenzaba a arderle y que a pesar de que tenía sueño y estaba fatigada, no podía dormir.

De hecho, el parpadear le comenzaba a costar bastante trabajo.

Cerrando la ventana miró por última vez aquella luna llena que no había visto desde hace varios meses, debido a que había estado consagrada a su profesión más que a nada durante este tiempo.

Por un instante no quiso saber nada del mundo exterior, ni pensar en su trabajo ni en artículos ni en exclusivas… Sólo quiso no ser Sakura Kinomoto.

Avanzó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella. Hace un rato, había recibido la llamada de su hermano —su única familia a parte de Tomoyo— demostrando que no le gustaba para nada que ella viviese en una ciudad tan agitada como Tokio.

Él vivía en un pueblo cercano a Tokio, el mismo en donde ella se había criado. Tomoeda.

Había jurado nunca más volver a ese lugar. No quería tener nada que ver con aquel lugar en donde había vivido los años más felices de su vida, así también como los más miserables.

Su vida era buena. Demasiado buena quizás, para ser verdad. Tenía una familia que la amaba. Tenía una buena casa. Dinero. Amigos. Novio. Hasta que un día, casi a una semana de cumplir los diecisiete, su pequeña y perfecta burbuja, en la que había estado encerrada desde que había nacido, explotó.

Comenzó con la muerte de sus padres. Ambos habían muerto en la explosión de su avión. Estaban regresando de Nueva York, de un viaje de negocios, cuando una bomba fue descubierta en el avión privado de los Kinomoto, totalmente oculta dentro de un "regalo" que uno de sus socios les había obsequiado. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, la bomba había explotado, matando a todos los que iban en aquella ave de metal.

Después siguió enterarse que todo el dinero que tenían se había evaporado.

Los socios de sus padres los habían estafado, y se habían escapado con el dinero de la familia Kinomoto. Y se podía culpar de la muerte de sus padres a éstos.

No podía seguir pagando aquel instituto caro en el que estaba inscrita, así que tuvo que inscribirse en uno público. Y con eso se marcharon los amigos y el novio.

Vendieron su casa y se compraron una más pequeña, en la que apenas entraban ella y su hermano.

Afortunadamente, Touya ya se había graduado de la universidad y estaba trabajando. Aquello representaba el único ingreso de los dos.

A ella tan sólo le faltaba un año más para concluir sus estudios secundarios, así que también comenzó a ayudar a Touya a pagar las cuentas con un trabajo de medio tiempo como mesera en un restaurante de comidas rápidas. Su tía Sonomi, —madre de Tomoyo y fallecida de un infarto hace dos años— los había intentado ayudar también, pero claro, en la idiotez y el orgullo de Touya, no había aceptado ninguna ayuda de su parte y había insistido en que él podía mantenerlos.

Todas esas desgracias en un mismo año. Fue ahí cuando decidió que ya no aguantaba más vivir en Tomoeda y se marchó a buscar su carrera en la universidad de Tokio, en un pretexto —así lo veía su hermano— para escapar de todo.

Consiguió su título de periodista y consiguió un mejor trabajo como columnista en el mayor diario de todo el país.

Tomoyo siempre le había acompañado, había sido su más fiel confidente, desde su infancia y la quería mucho.

Es por eso, que ahora que le iba tan bien y por fin se había abierto campo en esta enorme ciudad, no lograba comprender las ansias de su hermano por que ella regresase a aquel lugar que ya no tenía nada más que ofrecerle.

_-"Sakura, tienes que regresar. Es una ciudad peligrosa. Aquello que te ha sucedido, es sólo otra prueba más del peligro que corres en esa ciudad" _

No.

No quería pensar en Touya.

No quería pensar en nada.

Se recostó en la cama, y cerró sus ojos.

Una correntada de viento le heló los pies, y abrió los ojos sorprendida. No había dejado la ventana abierta, ¿o sí?

Con la vista algo borrosa, observó la oscura silueta junto a la ventana y juró haberse llevado el mayor susto de su vida.

-"¡_Shadow_! ¡Dios! ¡Me asustaste!" Dijo, inhalando fuertemente por la boca, en un débil intento de calmarse.

El hombre sólo sonrió maliciosamente –"Vine a ver cómo estabas" No sabía si sentirse halagada por la preocupación de aquel misterioso hombre, o si apenada porque él la había tenido que salvar.

-"Pues estoy bien, tal y como tus ojos te lo indican" Se mordió el labio, esta vez no como un gesto de nerviosismo pero sí como uno de sensualidad.

-"Sí, puedo ver que…" Su voz ronca pareció calarle la piel –"…que estás muy bien" Sus ojos ámbares se clavaron en el hermoso rostro de la columnista, provocándole una sonrisa casi inmediata.

-"Yo…" No sabía cómo encontrar las palabras apropiadas –"…quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí anoche…Yo" Lo miró intensamente, en una coquetería deliberada –"De verdad aprecio lo que hiciste"

Vio como aquel atractivo hombre enmascarado se acercaba a su cama, con paso decidido.

-"No tienes que agradecérmelo" Sintió que su mirada se clavaba en su cuerpo, y se sintió azorada y acalorada en menos de un segundo –"Al menos no de esa forma" Le susurró seductoramente.

Sakura levantó su ceja con dejo de arrogancia –"¿Y de qué forma quieres que agradezca, si no es verbal?" Eran claras las intenciones de aquella mujer.

_Shadow_ miró con deleite el cuerpo que se escondía detrás de aquella simple bata de hospital.

Al no escuchar contestación por parte del hombre, se sentó en la cama, muy suavemente, quedando a la altura de la cintura del héroe.

-"_Shadow_" Dijo en una voz, extremadamente ronca y seductora, provocando que el hombre la mirara.

Fue en pocos segundos cuando se levantó, y aquel horroroso día del que tanto se había estado quejando, desapareció, para tan sólo quedar este recuerdo.

Por segunda ocasión, pasó sus delgados brazos por los hombros del enmascarado, oliendo aquella fragancia varonil que se desprendía del cuerpo aquel que la volvía loca.

-"Hueles bien" Pegó su cuerpo contra el del hombre aún más, dándole un intencionado conocimiento de su anatomía.

El hombre sonrió y pasó sus fuertes manos por la exquisita cintura de aquella frágil mujer.

Tenía que admitirlo. Aquella columnista era una mujer seductora. Ayer, cuando la había visto bajo el yugo de aquel hombre, se volvió loco. Sus manos tocándola, su boca en su cuello… Dios. Había sido asqueroso.

Era por eso que se había sentido tan furioso. Era por eso que casi mató a aquel cretino que se había atrevido a tocarla.

Había explicación para todo aquello, pero para lo que no la había, era para aquel gusto y lujuria que comenzaba a sentir por ella.

-"Hueles muy bien" Escuchó aquella frase de la mujer con gusto.

-"Tú también" Le habló en el cuello, haciendo que la piel blanca de ella se erizara en excitación.

Una risa se escuchó de los labios femeninos de Sakura –"Pensé que nunca lo dirías" Lo miró a los ojos, suspirando.

Aquel gesto, lo tomó por sorpresa, y aumentó su excitación y el gusto que sentía en ese instante por aquella periodista.

No dijo nada, pero sí sumió sus labios carnales en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de la mujer, con delicadeza, evitando tomarla del cuello, sabiendo que ahí se encontraba la herida que le había causado aquel malhechor.

El suspiro de ella se transformó en jadeo.

-"Dios, ni siquiera sé quién eres, _Shadow_" Dijo entregándose a los delicados y apasionados besos que comenzó a plantarle en aquella zona tan erógena suya.

-"No te quejes, al menos tú sabes mi nombre" Le dijo burlándose, por supuesto que sabía su nombre. Sakura sonrió ante el sarcasmo del hombre. Talvez era así era como preguntaba las cosas.

-"Sakura" Le expresó mordiéndose los labios para evitar gemir –"Sakura Kinomoto"

Los besos suaves de él se convirtieron en unos más severos. Y ella lo único que podía hacer era rendirse ante aquella tentación.

Poco después, sus labios comenzaron a moverse de la oreja hacia la mejilla, hasta llegar a la boca, en donde ella, desesperada, introdujo su lengua en la boca del hombre, casi en el mismo instante en el que los labios de él lograron tocarla.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y se entregaron a la pasión del momento.

Las manos de él, comenzaron a juguetear con su cintura, y los labios de ella se mantuvieron firmes en el beso.

Empezaba a deslizar sus manos que estaban cubiertas por guantes de cuero negro, debajo de aquella impúdica bata, que era lo único que cubría al cuerpo de la mujer.

Sintiéndose seducido tocó la piel de sus caderas y el beso, a su vez, se intensificó, dándose mordiscos en los labios.

No fue sino hasta que el sonido de alguien intentando abrir la puerta lo que los detuvo de aquel apasionado encuentro.

Ambos se soltaron rápidamente, él la miró con aquellos pasionales ojos, ambos entendiendo esta como una despedida temporal.

El hombre desapareció por la ventana, tal y como había entrado.

A los segundos de haberse marchado, la enfermera entró en su habitación, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Señorita Kinomoto, ¿se encuentra bien?" La mujer la miró algo molesta por aquella terrible interrupción que le había impedido continuar con el asalto de seducción a ese hombre.

Miró a la ventana, que ahora dejaba pasar el viento libremente –"Sí, estoy bien" Volteó para enfrentar a la mujer –"Gracias"

-"Su prima me informó que no podía dormir, así que le traje este somnífero. ¿Señorita Sakura?" La aludida la miró nuevamente –"¿Sí?" Preguntó enfadada.

-"¿Se partió el labio?" Los colores se le subieron a las mejillas, al tocarse el labio inferior que tenía un par de gotas de sangre incluidas.

-"Rayos…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Abrió sus ojos, ya más descansada.

Se levantó hacia el baño, y observó su aspecto en el espejo que colgaba la pared. Tenía el cabello largo, y sus ojos estaban un poco rojos, a diferencia de los demás días.

Sus labios estaban hinchados y había quedado una pequeña herida en el inferior, como recuerdo a lo que aquel hombre le había hecho la noche anterior.

No podía creer que llegara tan lejos con un hombre del cual sólo conocía su nombre —y ni siquiera el verdadero— y el color de sus ojos.

Pero había un extraño sentimiento que estaba sembrado en ella y que precisamente no era el del arrepentimiento.

Nunca había deseado tanto a un hombre como deseaba a _Shadow_ —aquello le había quedado claro debido a sus dos encuentros—. No sabía si mantenerlo como un secreto incluso para su prima. No sabía si continuar con aquella locura.

Ella no podía ilusionarse con un hombre que a pesar de que salvaba vidas —estaba claro que no tenía malas intenciones— era un seductor a tiempo completo.

Talvez ella no era la única a la que él buscaba por la noche. Talvez él estuviera casado. Con hijos. O comprometido. O tuviera novia. O muchas amantes. Y eso sólo conseguía ponerla aún más indecisa.

Mojó sus manos en el grifo y suspiró. Miró el apósito de su cuello. Si no fuera por él, de seguro no estaría en un hospital sino en una morgue.

Le había salvado dos veces la vida, y aquellos hechos los tenía muy presentes en su mente.

Por primera vez en su vida, estaba confundida.

Cerró el grifo y con el poco ánimo que le quedaba, se agarró el cabello con un listón e intentó lucir un poco más presentable.

Hoy era domingo, y no tenía trabajo. Yue le había llamado, diciendo que podía faltar si quería a la oficina, hasta que se sintiera más recuperada.

Pero aquello significaba quedarse en casa, viendo televisión y si a Tomoyo se le ocurría, también se quedaría, haciéndole compañía.

Lo cual sería un infierno. Ya la había soportado todo el día, ayer, y ya no podría soportarla por mucho más. Amaba a su prima, pero honestamente, desde que se había involucrado con Eriol—el pequeño cerdo sarcástico— ella misma se había convertido en alguien intolerable.

Eran esas las razones por las que no había resistido trabajar para Eriol.

Se cambió de ropa, —En medio del apuro, Tomoyo se había olvidado traerle ropa fresca— a la misma con la que había ingresado al hospital. Su blusa había sido lavada, ya que en ella quedó plasmada toda la sangre que derramó en aquel día.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que Tomoyo viniera, y a decir verdad, ya no soportaba estar ni un segundo más encerrada aquí.

Aquellas enfermeras eran unas sádicas.

No la dejaban beber café.

No la dejaban fumar.

¡No la dejaban usar su laptop!

¿Qué tenía que ver una herida en el cuello con usar su laptop?

Y para el colmo de todo, no la dejaban ver televisión. De hecho, no había ninguna en la habitación.

Suspiró.

También estaba preocupada por su bebé, —su Mini Cooper— que todavía estaba abandonado aquel mismo lugar donde había sido asaltada.

Salió del baño y se sentó a esperar a que Tomoyo llegara.

Después de media hora, la puerta se abrió, mostrando una muy feliz Tomoyo, cargando una caja grande en sus brazos.

Sakura sólo se limitó a levantar la ceja.

-"¡Hola Sakura!" La castaña observó a su prima depositar la caja en el piso –"¡Te traje un regalo!" La caja comenzó a moverse, y de repente, notó que ésta tenía huecos…

-"Oh no…" Dijo horrorizada –"Dime que no lo hiciste" Se alejó de la caja, y Tomoyo lució confundida.

-"¿Qué? ¿No vas a abrir mi presente?"

-"¡No si es lo que pienso que es!"

-"¿Y qué crees que es?"

Sakura le envió una mirada de pocos amigos –"Un perro" No faltó decir nada más, cuando un adorable cachorro dorado salió de la caja corriendo de un lado a otro.

-"Dios, esto no puede esta sucediendo…" Murmuró la periodista, mientras su prima agarraba al cachorro y lo colocaba justo en su cara.

-"Su nombre es Kero"

Sakura suspiró. Desgracia tras desgracia. Era siempre lo mismo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Avanzó por el elegantemente decorado pasillo. Abrió la puerta, sin tomarse la molestia de tocar. Esta casa le traía tantos recuerdos. Recuerdos que no quería evocar.

Sus ojos ámbares se clavaron intensos en la mirada castaña de su padre, que se encontraba tras aquel escritorio de madera, que combinaba perfectamente con la decoración del lugar.

Se sentó frente a él, esperando a que dijera algo.

-"Xiao Lang"

-"Padre"

El silencio los golpeó por un momento, hasta que la impaciencia tomó lo mejor de Shaoran.

-"¿Querías decirme algo?" El hombre mayor sonrió.

-"Sí"

-"¿Y tiene algo que ver con el baile que estás organizando?" Hien ahora sólo asintió.

-"No toleraré que vuelvas a faltar a este baile, Xiao Lang" Añadiendo en un gesto serio pero seguro –"Y no toleraré que me hagas quedar en ridículo como la vez anterior" Shaoran sonrió maquiavélicamente ante el recuerdo.

-"Claro que no, padre" Hien levantó su ceja.

-"Es importante que des una buena impresión ante la sociedad, como Alcalde, hijo"

-"Deberías tomar tu propio consejo" Le dijo en voz irónica.

-"De todos modos, te quiero ver ahí Xiao Lang. Sin excusas" Shaoran rodó sus ojos.

-"Está bien"

-"¿Con quién piensas ir?" Le preguntó su padre.

Shaoran suspiró –"Solo"

-"Oh por favor, Xiao Lang. Ya dime" Demandó Li sin saber que la respuesta de su hijo había sido franca.

-"Solo" Volvió a repetirse.

-"¿Ni siquiera con Meiling? ¿Qué tal con la hija de Sasaki? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¡Ah sí, Rika!"

-"Ya terminé con Rika, padre. La última vez que la vi me dijo que no quería volver a verme nunca más" Dijo calladamente –"Y además era una aburrida de lo peor. Y no creo que Meiling sea una opción tampoco" Añadió recordando el episodio con su prima.

-"Entonces ve con tu hermana, Xiefa"

-"¿Qué tal si no voy?" Volvió a insistir Shaoran.

-"¡No! Estarás ahí, Shaoran"

Si iba sin acompañante, sería mucho más fácil escaparse de aquella monótona sesión.

-"¿Y tú, con quién irás?" Cambió de tema, para que su padre no continuara insistiéndole.

-"Supongo que la conociste el día en que nos entrevistó. Sakura Kinomoto" Shaoran sintió apretar sus puños.

Shaoran sonrió con hipocresía –"Qué bien. Es muy hermosa"

Hien lo miró despectivamente, a pesar de ser su propia sangre –"De hecho, era eso de lo que quería hablarte"

Shaoran sólo decidió quedarse callado y escuchar la segura advertencia de su padre.

-"No quiero que te le acerques a la periodista, Shaoran" El aludido tan sólo rodó sus ojos.

-"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó con ironía ante, los celos de su progenitor –"Se me hace tarde" Fingió ver su reloj, -"Tengo una cita con un exportador a las tres y ya son las tres menos cuarto, y si eso es todo, me marcho"

Hien levantó una ceja –"Sí. Es todo. Vete entonces" Shaoran se levantó y se despidió de su padre.

Todo siempre era hipocresía por parte de Shaoran. No quería que su padre comenzara a presumir de haber logrado invitar a Kinomoto a aquella estúpida reunión. Quizás ella no asistiría, después de todo ya sólo quedaba una semana para el baile, y el suceso con aquel bandido le había dejado una herida, que no estaba seguro de que se cicatrizaría tan pronto.

Por el contrario si ella asistía, él se la llevaría de aquel lugar, tal y como le había prometido.

De una manera u otra, no había forma en que su padre la tuviera. De hecho, no había nadie más que la pudiera tener. Y él se iba a asegurar de ello.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Como era de esperarse, se encontraba sola en el departamento. Casi sola. Tomoyo se había marchado hace poco, a hacer las compras de la semana.

Rayos, había extrañado bastante su habitación, y era precisamente en este lugar donde se encontraba.

Estaba tumbada en su cama, con el televisor encendido en el canal de noticias.

Su herida le dolía ya que el efecto de la anestesia había cesado por completo. Sus oídos zumbaban, el estómago le reclamaba por comida y su cerebro le suplicaba una siesta. Cerró sus ojos esmeraldas.

Cielos.

¿Qué había hecho de malo para merecer esto?

Sintió un leve peso en su abdomen. Maldito perro.

-"Kero, sal de aquí"

Abriendo un ojo miró la rosada lengua del can con asco.

Vio con horror como el perro levantaba una pata y se disponía a hacer sus necesidades encima de ella.

-"¡¡No!" Gritó con espanto al verse empapada de aquel líquido amarillento.

Sintió ganas de agarrar al cachorro, y matarlo.

Pero sólo se encontró con la tierna cara del animal, y sus enormes ojos negros observándole con un gesto parecido a la burla.

En serio.

¿Qué se podía poner peor?

_Continuará…_

**Notas de Autora: **

Ja, ja, ja, no pude resistir hacer que el perro la moje. ¿Por qué Sakurita odiará a los perritos? Bueno, no se sabe, pero más tarde se enterarán. En este capi sólo pesaron desgracias a Sakura —a excepción de su encuentro con _Shadow_—.

¿Les pareció _hot_ la escena de SS?

Disculpen mi retraso, es que… ¡YA ENTRÉ A CLASES! ¡NOOOO! Ya no tengo más tiempo libre que unas horas en mis fines de semana, porque también empiezo a hacer ejercicio por las tardes… T.T y los profes me cargan con una tonelada de tareas! ¡No es justo! En fin… supongo que para la próxima actualización, no me tardaré tanto porque ya tengo la mitad del capi… ¡Sólo esperen una actualización rápida, chicos!

¡Hora de que me ayuden! Sí queridos lectores, necesito que me ayuden. Es tiempo de que vaya apareciendo mi súper villano… Ya sé el apodo que éste va a tener, pero así como Shadow es Shaoran, necesito que mi personaje tenga un nombre no ficticio aparte de su apodo. No se me ocurre ningún nombre en japonés, ¿podrían ayudarme? Lo apreciaría bastante.

¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO!

Y en esta ocasión, como son pocos los reviews que recibí, lo voy a responder. No creo que Fanfiction me saque la historia, ¿no? Les comento que extrañaba responder a los reviews, así que si no me sacan la historia… ¡los volveré a responder!

Pily14ccs: ¡Hola Pily! Me da mucho gusto que hayas leído mi historia. Shadow es encantador… El príncipe de mis sueños ah… Ja, ja. Espero que te haya gustado este capi también, besitos.

Sakura Racliffe: ¿¿QUIÉN ADORA LOS MINIS? —salimos gritando como lokas— ¡¡NOSOTRAS! Je, je, je. Me encantó tu comentario sobre el papi de Shao. De verdad que lo voy a poner como rabo verde… ji, ji, ji. Muchas gracias por tu review. Besitos.

anna15: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias! Espero que la demora no haya sido mucha… Y que este capi te haya encantado, besitos!

Sara­Li: Síp! Muchas gracias por ser mi lectora aquí y por ser lectora de HOH! Y perdón por la demora pero es que de verdad me están exprimiendo en el cole… Y claro que voy a actualizar el resto, muy pronto, sólo espera y ten un poco de paciencia, sí, ¿por fis? Saluditos, Chao.

Gabyhyatt: Gracias por tu review! Pues… Meiling es mala, pero no tanto, jijiji. Besitos, Sakki.

Aneth: ¡¡¡AMIGA! Muchísimas gracias por tu review. ¿De verdad el capi pasado te puso de buen humor? ¡Pues ke bueno! Y claro que va a haber competencia entre padre e hijo! ¡¡Y MUCHA! Espero que este capi te haya fascinado, besitos para vos.

De verdad les agradezco a tanto los que leen como a los que leen y dejan reviews.

Besitos,

Sakki.


	4. Capítulo 3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Fanfic: **"Shadow"

**Capítulo 2**

**Por **Sakki Chan

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, tomando lo mejor de sí. Estaba agotada.

Volvió a sentir el bulto—era su recién adquirida mascota— en su abdomen, pero aquello no le impidió descansar.

Acto seguido, al sentirse ignorado el animal le saltó encima insistentemente y luego comenzó a ladrar.

Sintiéndose fastidiada, se levantó aún con los ojos pegados por el sueño y lo sacó de su habitación. Escuchó que aún afuera, el perro seguía gimoteando y arañando su puerta.

Sin importarle la insistencia del can, se volvió a acostar, todavía adormitada.

Bostezando, acomodó sus almohadas y observó el reloj.

1:35 a.m.

Maldito aquel perro.

Volvió a dejarse caer en las almohadas y sintió regresar al país de los sueños una vez más.

No fue hasta dentro de diez minutos más tarde, cuando el teléfono sonó, interrumpiéndola nuevamente.

Fastidiada y enojada, decidió ignorar al teléfono tal y como lo había hecho con el cachorro.

Un timbre.

Luego dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Cinco.

Cuando consiguió llegar al artefacto, ya habían colgado la llamada. Sintió enfurecer y salió a la cocina a buscarse algo para refrescar la garganta.

Al paso, se tropezó con Kero, quien la persiguió insistente.

-"Vete" Le habló al perro, quien sólo ladró en respuesta.

-"¿No escuchaste? Vete" Abrió la refrigeradora y sacó un cartón de jugo de naranja. Cerrando la puerta del refrigerador, volvió a toparse con el animal.

Enjuagó un vaso y se sirvió algo del contenido del cartón y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor.

Bebiendo lentamente, rememoró a cierto personaje y su encuentro en el hospital, ayer por la noche.

Analizándolo mejor, él la había buscado y aquello le provocaba mayor deleite.

Sintió a Kero saltar a la silla contigua a la de ella, y rodó sus ojos.

Terminando el contenido de su vaso, se levantó para marcharse, pero esta vez no para su dormitorio.

Entró a la habitación contigua a la suya, su estudio.

Se sentó en frente a su laptop y encendiéndola se metió en su propio mundo. Al parecer, el perro había cumplido con su deber. Mantenerla despierta.

Conectándose a la red, divagó con algo, hasta que encontró información sobre un cierto magnate japonés, que recientemente estaba de regreso en Tokio. Miró la fotografía del hombre con asombro. Era bastante joven y qué decir de apuesto.

Se leía en su pantalla: un personaje millonario, que trabajaba con petroquímicos y dueño de una cadena hotelera alrededor del mundo. Xinghong Zhang.

De ojos azules y de cabellos marrones con tez blanca. Vestía elegante y sobriamente.

En un impulso lo comparó con el misterioso héroe que había salvado su vida. No. _Shadow_ era único.

Aunque algo de lo que estaba segura, era que aquel millonario empresario sería alguien interesante de entrevistar.

Sintió el impulso de llamar a su jefe para pedirle que le dejara entrevistar a aquel empresario mañana mismo, aunque dudaba que Tomoyo y el mismo Yue la dejaran hacerlo, debido a su herida.

Una vez cargada toda la información que ésta ofrecía cerró su computadora y bostezó.

No tenía nada de sueño. Y aquello la preocupaba, porque ella siempre había sido del tipo de personas que cuando querían dormir, lo hacían de inmediato.

Se sentía tensa desde el día en que le había sucedido aquello, y sabía que la única manera de descargar sus tensiones, era en un caliente baño de burbujas.

Abrió el grifo de la bañera y esperó a que esta se llenara, con paciencia. Una vez, estaba lista, vertió en ella la esencia de rosas que tanto le gustaba. Cuando se vio completamente espumosa la superficie del agua, y el vapor comenzaba a inundar el baño, se desnudó para así sumergirse.

-"Ah…" Suspiró con alivio, cuando el agua tibia colisionó con su frío cuerpo.

Su cabeza quedó fuera del alcance del agua, hasta su pecho. Esta vez, tenía que ser cuidadosa al bañarse, debido a que aquella herida seguía latente en su cuello.

Cerró sus ojos, mientras con sus manos frotaba su cuerpo, sintiendo el placer de poder relajarse con el agua temperada.

De repente, escuchó un pequeño ruido, fuera del cuarto de baño. Sintió escalofríos al oírlo. Su sangre se congeló pero luego, otro pensamiento apareció en su mente.

-"Kero, vete" Murmuró molesta por el susto que había pasado. Normalmente, el perro nunca la escuchaba, así que, ¿por qué se molestaba?

Volvió a relajarse pero el sonido era persistente. Era como si estuvieran rajando la puerta. Aquello le pareció aún más extraño debido a que su perro sólo arañaba no rasgaba.

Salió de la bañera y rodeó su cuerpo con una toalla. Agarró un candelabro decorativo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

El sonido era aún más continuo que antes y ese detalle la preocupó.

Tomó la manija de la puerta, sacó el seguro y abrió.

Levantó el candelabro y se dispuso a golpear a quien sea que estuviera fuera.

Pero se encontró con el vacío del viento.

-"Dios…" Suspiró. –"Me estoy volviendo loca"

Dejó a un lado el candelabro y aferró más la toalla a su cuerpo. Ingresó de nuevo al baño, cerrando la puerta con sigilo.

Finalizando el baño pendiente, salió del baño en toalla, veinte minutos más tarde.

Avanzó a su habitación y se colocó ropa limpia, para disponerse a dormir. Peinó su cabello con los dedos, en frente del espejo. Una vez, cuando estuvo lista, se acostó de nuevo en su cómoda cama.

Cerró sus ojos, intentando llamar al sueño, pero aquella palabra parecía haberse borrado del vocabulario de su cerebro.

-"Mierda" Se volvió a levantar y se dirigió al balcón del departamento, que daba a la calle.

Toda la ciudad se veía desde ahí y como siempre el frío viento de la noche, la albergó.

Era algo extremadamente preocupante que ella, la criatura más dormilona de todo el mundo, no pudiera cerrar los párpados para una siesta.

-"¿Insomnio?" Dio un estrepitoso brinco de susto y se volteó para encontrarse con su prima.

-"¡Tomoyo!" Chilló entre aliviada y molesta –"¡Me asustaste!" Sakura observó la sonrisa malvada de su prima con disgusto.

-"En realidad" Aclaró su voz la amatista –"Tú fuiste la que me asustaste"

Sakura rodó sus ojos –"¿Ah sí?" Preguntó sarcástica.

-"Ver a un zombi rondar por tu departamento no es muy agradable que digamos, Sakura"

La aludida sólo sonrió, ya un poco más calmada –"Lo lamento. No puedo dormir muy bien" Se explicó.

Ambas se quedaron en el balcón, recibiendo la brisa y observando a casuales automóviles que pasaban por la calle, que quedaba a varios metros más abajo.

-"Kero está algo inquieto" Habló Daidouji, mientras agarraba al cachorro entre sus brazos -"No ha podido dormir desde que llegamos aquí"

-"Quizás sea porque no está acostumbrado a la casa" Murmuró sin darle mucha importancia –"¿Y qué importa? Sólo es un tonto perro"

Tomoyo entrecerró su mirada –"¿Qué importa que no puedas dormir? Total, sólo eres una tonta periodista" Kero ladró ante aquella afirmación.

-"Mejor será que te acuestes Tomoyo" Le dijo algo severa su prima. –"No quisiera que pierdas tu belleza y elocuencia. Algún día aquella lengua te va a ser cortada, querida mía"

Tomoyo sólo le sonrió sarcásticamente –"Está bien. Sus deseos son órdenes, su Majestad"

Sakura rió –"Ya vete, tonta"

Salió del balcón, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a su prima. Hubiera preferido acompañarle, pero si deseaba estar sola…

Kero la siguió y con eso, ambos se marcharon.

Pasaron otros treinta minutos más hasta que el sueño la volvió a acoger, así que salió del lugar, con su cara demostrando su cansancio.

Bostezó un par de veces antes de volver a su recámara, dispuesta a descansar.

Una vez, acostada, sus ojos se cerraron al fin quedando dormida.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Suspiró por décima vez en aquel día. Hoy, el día había comenzado con un hermoso y resplandeciente sol que se alzaba en el alto cielo de la ciudad, pero aquello no le garantizaba que le tendría que ir bien, ¿no?

Para empezar, Tomoyo y el molesto perro—Kero— la habían llevado arrastrando a "coger" algo de aire. En realidad, la habían sacado de la cama a las seis de la mañana, cuando se había quedado despierta hasta las tres. Y con tan sólo tres horas de sueño, no se podía decir que estaba del mejor humor de todos.

Su prima no paraba de parlotear sobre cómo Eriol la volvía loca del coraje, cómo Eriol esto…cómo Eriol lo de acá… cómo Eriol se vestía, se peinaba y calzaba. Era como si un el síndrome 'Eriolitis' se le había pegado durante la noche.

Miró su reloj. Ya no lo soportaba más. Y a penas, el traicionero tiempo había dejado escapar diez de sus minutos.

-"¿Puedes creerlo?"

Escuchó la pregunta de su prima y se sintió desubicada. Hacia varios minutos que había estado desconectada de la conversación.

-"Perdón, ¿qué me decías?" Preguntó en una voz monótona, mientras la cadena que llevaba atada a su mano, la cual era de su perro, la llevaba arrastrando a donde él quisiese.

Tomoyo rodó sus ojos –"Basta, Sakura" Se paró para encararla –"Últimamente has estado muy pensativa. No me escuchas lo que te digo y no participas en la conversación"

Aquello rompió el último hilillo de paciencia que existía en Sakura –"¡Oh por favor! ¡Mira quién habla! El único tema del que hablas es de Eriol, Eriol y más Eriol. Y ya estoy cansada" Repuso exhausta.

La amatista se sintió ofendida –"¡Eso no es cierto!" Dijo defendiéndose.

-"¡Sí lo es! Mira Tomoyo, no quiero ser grosera ni nada, pero… ¡no te soporto!"

-"¡Está bien!" Gritó a la defensiva nuevamente. –"¡Yo tampoco te soporto a ti!"

De repente, ambas se quedaron mirando intensamente. Primero comenzó con una sonrisa y luego terminaron agarrándose el estómago de la risa.

-"No le veo el chiste" Dijo una vez más tranquila Sakura.

-"Nuestro intento de pelea, termina en risa. Somos patéticas" Sacó la caja de cigarrillos y sacó uno, colocándolo en sus labios –"¿Quieres uno?"

Automáticamente, Sakura cogió uno ella también, pidiéndole mecha a su prima.

-"¿Tienes algo que hablar aparte de Eriol?" Preguntó sarcásticamente Sakura.

-"No" Se rió Tomoyo. –"¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te sigue doliendo la herida?"

Sakura negó –"No" Continuó con una voz más ronca –"Pero es horrible no trabajar"

Tomoyo rodó sus ojos –"Ni llevas un día sin trabajar, Sakura"

La castaña se sintió ofendida pero se rió –"¡Hey! Ya lo sé"

-"Llamé a Yue para avisarle que faltaría hoy" Dijo Tomoyo para luego añadir –"Está de un humor de perros. Sin ofender a Kero"

-"No quiero ni imaginármelo. No he pensado en qué escribir para mi siguiente artículo, y fue por su misma orden que decidí tomarme esta semana libre" Aspiró un poco del cigarrillo –"Así que no tiene que reprocharme nada"

Tomoyo se sintió un poco nerviosa, y quiso cambiar de tema –"¿Sabías que Kaho misma ha elegido algunas de mis fotos para la primera plana de mañana?" Sakura levantó una ceja. Aquel cambio de tema tan brusco le había sonado algo extraño.

Decidió seguirle la corriente –"Pues qué bien. No sé por qué has decidido quedarte aquí conmigo. Estás perdiendo tu tiempo" '_Y yo mi sueño' _ Pensó la castaña.

Tomoyo se mordió un poco el labio –"Quiero cuidarte por hoy. Mañana ya podré ir al trabajo y además tengo que tomar unas fotos para esa tonta de Meil—," Se detuvo, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque su prima la había escuchado.

-"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó en un tono extremadamente bajo, Kinomoto.

-"Yo…eh… dije que tenía que tomar unas fotos para…" Sudó frío –"¡Para Mei Fang! ¡Mei Fang la secretaria de Yamazaki! ¿Te acuerdas de ella?"

-"…" No mencionó ni una sílaba, Sakura.

-"Es que pronto va a ser su boda y ella me pidió que le hiciera una sesión de fotos, ya sabes, las novias siempre quieren salir hermosas en sus fotos y pues yo—," Paró en seco al mirar a su prima.

-"Tomoyo," Dijo con paciencia –"Mejor será que me digas lo que sucede. Y sin divagar"

Caminaron un rato más antes de que Tomoyo suspirara, y se decidiera por contarle de lo que se había enterado precisamente esta mañana a las 5 a.m. De hecho, esta tontería de la "caminata" era para contarle las últimas en el diario "Tokio".

-"Pues… Hoy temprano, recibí una llamada secreta de Kaho," Habló con suavidad –"Me dijo lo de las fotos pero también…" Miró a su prima –"También me dijo algo más que talvez no—," Sakura lució confundida.

-"Espera" La interrumpió –"¿Por qué secreta?"

-"Porque dijo que Yue le había prohibido contarnos"

-"¿Y por qué rayos le prohibió que nos dijera?" Preguntó aún más confundida.

-"Porque…" La miró intensamente –"Mira Sakura, esto talvez no va a gustarte…"

-"¡Oh por favor, ya dime!" Reclamó totalmente aburrida de tantas advertencias por parte de Tomoyo.

-"Yue le dio el cargo a Meiling Li como columnista principal hasta que tú te recuperes" Explicó precipitadamente, preparándose para el ataque de histeria que seguramente le daría a la periodista.

Todo el mundo se congeló en ese instante, incluyendo su sangre que parecía ya no orbitar alrededor de su cerebro.

-"Disculpa," Se rió un poco –"Creo que escuché mal"

Tomoyo suspiró –"No, Sakura. Escuchaste bien" Observó los puños de la joven retorcerse –"Pero por favor no hagas nada absurdo"

-"¡Absurdo! ¿Absurdo dices? ¡Nunca haría algo absurdo, Tomoyo!" Gritó histérica –"¿¿Meiling Li? ¿Podría ser Yue más traicionero?" Masculló en furia.

-"Sakura, creo que es hora de que termines aquella tonta rivalidad con Li"

Sakura la miró como si estuviera loca –"¿Qué? ¿Tú también? ¡Dios!" Soltó la cadena del perro, completamente enceguecida por la furia.

El perro salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y Tomoyo la miró sorprendida.

-"¡Sakura! ¿Qué has hecho?" Preguntó Tomoyo, mientras observaba cómo el perro iba a si quiera treinta metros de distancia.

Pero al voltearse a ver a su maniática prima, sólo se topó con la brisa del viento.

Se quedó ahí parada, reprochándose que nunca debiera haberle dicho a Sakura tamaña barbaridad.

-"Mierda"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Subió a su Mini con toda la furia que podría caber en una sola persona. ¿Cómo demonios Yue le podía hacer eso? Aquella idea le sonaba tan descabellada, que ni siquiera podía entender el que _Meiling Li_ estuviera ocupando su cargo.

Recorrió con suma rapidez las calles de Tokio, evadiendo todo tipo de autos.

Sus ojos verdes estaban cargados de coraje.

Observó su reloj, ya casi eran las siete lo cual significaba que su jefe, ya se encontraría trabajando.

Parqueó el auto, salió de él y se dirigió hacia el imponente edificio del diario para el que trabajaba.

Sabía que Yue siempre se encontraba temprano en su sitio, debido que debía controlar las ediciones y publicaciones del periódico. Incluso, el lujoso auto de su jefe estaba recalcándole que estaba en lo correcto.

Pasó junto a un guardia de seguridad que intentó saludarla –"Buenos días, señorita Kinomoto" Pero que por desgracia, todo lo que obtuvo fue una dura e intensa mirada por parte de la recién llegada.

Se encontró con varias otras personas, cuyo horario de trabajo casi no coincidía con el de ella, pero todos recibieron el mismo hostil trato de la furiosa columnista.

Subió las escaleras, con total impaciencia y cuando al fin logró alcanzar el piso que ocupaba Yue, no fue necesario continuar con su paso, ya que lo encontró hablando con su secretaria.

Frunció su ceño y contuvo su furia –"Buenos días" Al verla, tanto Yue como su secretaria —Naoko, una joven inexperta y recién contratada— se sorprendieron por encontrar su presencia.

-"Sakura" Aclaró su garganta, Tsukishiro –"No esperaba verte aquí hasta la semana entrante"

Ignoró su frase y con desdeño requirió –"¿Podemos hablar en privado, Yue?"

-"Espérame dentro de la oficina. Tengo que atender un problema con la imprenta" Dijo clavando sus ojos fríos en la periodista. Era obvio que estaba retrasando lo inevitable.

Sakura tapeó su pie con impaciencia –"Si no le molesta, necesito hablar. Ahora"

Yue suspiró –"Está bien. Vamos" Se volteó y no faltó mucho para que la castaña lo siguiera.

El ambiente se tensó aún más dentro de la ambientada oficina de Yue. Todo parecía como estar congelándose y ardiendo al mismo tiempo.

Por su parte, Sakura había decidido hablar sin rodeos –"Sé lo de Meiling, Yue"

El aludido se tomó su tiempo en sentarse y ofrecerle asiento a su empleada.

-"¿Y?" Preguntó con descaro que hizo hervir aún más la sangre en las venas de la mujer.

-"¡Y! ¿Se atreve a preguntar 'y'? ¡Cómo pudiste!" Yue levantó una ceja, sin dejarse amedrentar por la histérica joven.

-"No tengo por qué consultarte mis decisiones, Sakura" Expresó seguro.

-"Es verdad," Admitió la castaña, aún sin perder su orgullo –"Pero esta acción habla muy mal de su persona, querido Yue. Sé que talvez las razones por las que no me llevo bien con aquella —hizo un gran esfuerzo para no insultarla— _mujer_ son de criterio personal. Y que yo esté de reposo, no ayuda mucho tampoco" Lo miró con rabia –"Pero cuando regrese, no toleraré trabajar en el mismo lugar que ella. Es un ser de lo más despreciable" Dijo sin poder contener su lengua.

-"No entiendo tu punto, Sakura" Aclaró Yue.

-"¡Oh por favor! ¡Sabes que la detesto! ¡Sabes que la corte me ha otorgado una orden de alejamiento (1)! ¡Aquella mujer está loca! ¡Loca! Y hazme caso cuando te digo que te va a ir pésimo si la mantienes aquí. Una vez intentó atacarme en frente de gente, no quiero imaginarme lo que hará si estamos a solas" Reprochó la castaña, cruzándose de brazos, sin atreverse a sentarse en frente de su jefe. Había recordado uno de los incontables roces que había tenido con Meiling.

-"Sabes que es importante una columnista principal para nuestro periódico. Y sin ti durante una semana, se hace difícil" Habló con sutileza, Yue.

-"¿Estás insinuando que ella es mi reemplazo? ¡De ninguna manera!" Se expresó furiosa –"¡Ella no tiene mi potencial ni mi nivel! ¡Es una simple novata jugando a ser periodista!"

-"Nadie insinúa que ella es tu reemplazo, Sakura" Se defendió.

-"¡Lo cual lo hace peor! ¡Ahora insinúas que se va a quedar!"

Sakura estaba recorriendo con nerviosismo la oficina del hombre, el cual parecía importarle poco toda la situación.

-"¿Quién sabe? Talvez sí se quede" Respondió para ver la reacción de la castaña.

-"Sabes que la detesto. Es ella o soy yo" Dio un ultimátum, sorprendiendo por completo a Tsukishiro.

-"Sakura, estás comportándote con mucha inmadurez"

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso –"Renuncio" Lo miró por última vez, algo dolida –"Espero que estés feliz con tu decisión. Y cuando la muchachita, vea que ya no puede más con tu presión, veremos" Finalizó, con un portazo.

La única acción que realizó Yue, fue cerrar sus ojos.

Sabía que había acabado de perder una gran profesional. Y a una amiga.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Su móvil sonaba insistentemente pero no quería contestar. Esta semana había sido horrible. Un suceso tras otro.

Todo había comenzado con la pérdida de su exclusiva ante la arrogante Meiling Li.

Después había seguido aquello del asalto.

Luego continuó su horrible estadía al hospital y aquel terrible regalo por parte de su prima.

Continuó con el insomnio de la noche anterior y por último pero no menos importante, su renuncia.

-"Dios…" Se preguntaba qué diablos iba a hacer con su vida.

Había acabado de perder el trabajo por el que tanto había trabajado, todo lo había tirado a la borda por dejarse dominar por aquel desprecio que sentía hacia Meiling.

Ya podía imaginarse a sí misma como una indigente, pidiendo caridad en alguna esquina de la ciudad.

Aunque por otro lado, al salir de aquel trabajo, se le podrían abrir nuevas oportunidades.

Suspiró.

¿A quién diablos engañaba?

Estaba perdida.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cerró la puerta de su departamento, sólo para encontrarse con la cara de su prima.

-"¡Sakura!" Le reclamó la amatista –"¡Te he estado llamando por más de una hora! ¡Dime que no hiciste alguna locura!"

Sakura sólo rodó sus ojos, se sacó su abrigo y lo tiró sobre el sofá más cercano.

-"¡Responde, Kinomoto!" Demandó su mejor amiga.

-"Renuncié" Dijo tirándose sobre el mueble, hundiendo su cara en él. Hundiendo también toda su frustración.

Los ojos amatistas de Tomoyo se abrieron con impresión. –"¿Tú qué?" Preguntó incrédula, sentándose junto a la derrumbada Sakura.

-"Renuncié"

Tomoyo seguía incrédula ante aquella palabra –"¿Tú qué?"

-"¡Renuncié!" Gritó exasperada la castaña, levantándose y mirando a su prima directamente a los ojos –"Renuncié. Fue estúpido, irracional y la mayor estupidez que he cometido en toda mi vida. ¡Ya lo sé!" Se volvió a hundir en el sofá.

-"Ah…Sakura" Suspiró Tomoyo.

Ya sabía que nada bueno podría salir de comentarle a Sakura Kinomoto que estaría compartiendo oficina con Meiling Li.

-"¡Fui una tonta!" Masculló con dificultad para respirar.

Tomoyo ya ni siquiera siguió escuchando las quejas de su prima, tan sólo se dirigió a la esquina del salón, donde tenían su mini bar y sacó una nueva botella de whisky. Tomó dos vasos y sirvió su contenido en ellas.

Llevando con cuidado tanto la botella como las copas, llegó a la sala, donde Sakura seguía con sus lamentaciones. Las depositó en la mesa de centro y corrió hacia la cocina, a buscar hielo.

Cuando regresó con una bolsa de cubos Sakura seguía hundida en el sofá.

-"Sakura" Vertió un par de cubitos en cada vaso –"Tómate esto"

La aludida sólo se movió un poco y al observar el licor que contenía el vaso sostenido por su prima, se levantó como por arte de magia y tragó el líquido dorado sin pensárselo dos veces y de un solo bocado.

Su boca ardió y su garganta le quemó, pero aquello no podía importarle menos.

Tomoyo la miró con preocupación, y tomó un sorbo de su whisky.

-"¿Quieres emborracharme, Tomoyo?" Preguntó riendo Sakura, olvidando casi por completo el problema que ella mismo se había creado, tan sólo hace varios minutos.

-"No" Respondió –"Pero esto te sentará bien. Además no hemos probado trago hace meses"

No es que fueran alcohólicas, pero en su juventud habían disfrutado de fiestas, donde el licor nunca hacía falta.

-"Ya sé" Gruñó Sakura –"No hace falta que me lo digas. Aquel maldito de Yue me ha estado exprimiendo durante tanto tiempo…" Se sirvió más de la botella –"Y ahora viene una muchachita sinvergüenza y él la prefiere porque sólo porque se ganó una estúpida exclusiva"

-"Cuéntame lo que pasó" Pidió Tomoyo, a pesar de que ya se imaginaba cómo había actuado su prima.

-"Ya sabes. Le reclamé" Bebió casi con desesperación antes de continuar –"Le reclamé sobre la tonta esa. Y él me insinuó que talvez no fuera algo provisional. Y después hubo un zumbido en mi cabeza, los ojos me empezaron a arder" Se rió –"Y me despedí a mí misma. Finito" Se rió aún más, -"Yue es un idiota. No sé cómo Kaho fue a parar con semejante cretino"

Tomoyo levantó sus cejas –"Vocabulario" Replicó, reprendiéndola por sus malas palabras.

Sakura sólo volvió gruñir –"Sabes qué. Estoy harta de ser perfecta" Tomoyo estuvo a punto de discutir aquello –"Estoy harta de ser la más coqueta. De ser la mejor columnista. Estoy harta de ser como soy. Hoy no voy a ser Sakura Kinomoto. Hoy voy a ser… ¡sólo una borracha!" Completó riéndose más.

Tomoyo suspiró. La Sakura borracha era una personalidad algo pesada de su prima. Pero en esta ocasión tendría que soportarla, ya que ella misma la había provocado.

Nunca se pudo decir que Sakura sabía tolerar el alcohol demasiado bien.

Observó a su prima servirse una y otra copa, cuando ella misma no se había ni terminado la primera.

-"¡Tomoyo!" Dijo en una voz que revelaba el estado etílico en el que se encontraba la castaña –"¡Te quiero!"

Habían pasado ya dos horas de beber y Sakura simplemente seguía diciendo incoherencias y Tomoyo escuchándola.

Cuando al fin Sakura se había terminado toda la botella, Tomoyo pensó que aquello sería hasta donde llegaría.

-"¿Q-qué hora es?" Preguntó la castaña, obligándola a Tomoyo a mirar su reloj, algo alarmada –"¡Oh por Dios, Sakura! ¡La sesión de fotos! ¡Se me olvidó!" Dejó su vaso encima de la mesa y corrió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y buscar su cámara.

Sakura miró a su prima correr desesperada de aquí para allá y sólo podía seguirla con la mirada.

Cuando terminó su vaso, sintió la necesidad de otro, así que volteó la botella, para encontrar que ésta ya se encontraba totalmente vacía.

-"¡Quiero más-s!" Susurró una exclamación, levantándose del sofá y con paso vacilante se dirigió al mini bar para sacar una botella de tequila y otra de ron. Regresó a la sala, —milagrosamente— con las dos botellas intactas.

Las dejó sobre la mesa y avanzó hacia la cocina, en busca de limones y sal.

La cabeza la tenía pesada y su vista era algo borrosa. Se tambaleó dos veces antes de poder alcanzar la cocina y dos veces más, al intentar agacharse para alcanzar el cajón donde Tomoyo solía poner los limones.

A pesar de que su cabeza comenzó a dolerle por la falta de licor, consiguió salir victoriosa, cortando un par y agarrando el salero, con el cual salió de la cocina y se tropezó con Tomoyo.

-"Sakura, ¿qué haces?" Le cuestionó, pero su pregunta fue ignorada, así que la volvió a repetir.

Pero ya no necesitó más explicación, cuando vio la botella de tequila y la otra de ron que esperaban con paciencia a la bebida Sakura.

-"Oh no, Saku. Ya fue suficiente" Se adelantó y agarró las botellas –"Ya bebiste lo suficiente" Sakura le envió una mirada algo aterradora, con la cual nunca antes se había cruzado.

-"Dame la botella, Tomoyo" Aquella voz la podía haber engañado –"Sólo yo decido cuándo o no parar" Pero para infortunio de la castaña, su equilibrio no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones.

-"Lo que sea" Decidió entregarles las botellas, rogando internamente que no cometiera alguna otra locura en su ausencia –"Pero debes prometer no salir del departamento y menos conducir tu auto"

Sakura sólo asintió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas –"Síp" Hipó.

-"Me tengo que ir. No te preocupes, regresaré lo más pronto posible" Habló con suavidad ya abriendo la puerta.

Cuando iba a salir se volteó –"Ah y Sakura… No te metas en problemas" Aunque aquella frase sonaba tan descabellada, ya que una oración que protagonizaba Sakura, siempre llevaba la palabra 'problemas' de por medio.

Cuando la vio negar, con una sonrisita dudosa, sólo suspiró y salió del departamento.

El día en que Sakura Kinomoto no se metiera en problemas, los polos se descongelarían por completo. De eso, estaba segura.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ya casi había anochecido, cuando Sakura estaba clavada en aquel mismo sofá y de repente, sintió el horrible lamido de aquella criatura, la cual Tomoyo llamaba "Kero", en sus pies que estaban despojados de zapatos.

Se había quedado dormida una vez se había terminado las otra dos botellas. Era obvio que el efecto del alcohol estaba todavía ahí, pero ya con menos fuerza después de esa pequeña siesta.

Recordaba haber caído desplomada después de la última copa. Su cabeza ahora le dolía como demonios y las tres botellas vacías en su mesa, le recordaban cuánto había bebido.

Nunca había bebido tanto. Rayos, sumando todos los tragos que había bebido en toda su vida, esto era el triple de aquella cantidad.

Siempre bebía dos o tres copas y con eso sentía que todo el mundo giraba alrededor de ella, es por esto que nunca abusaba de las bebidas alcohólicas.

Un fatal timbre sonaba en su cabeza, avivando aún más la intensa migraña de la que ahora era víctima.

Observó con descuido cómo el perro corría hacia puerta principal y la arañaba.

Talvez aquel timbre no sólo era su imaginación.

Aún con paso indeciso, caminó con cautela a la puerta y observó por la pequeña lente quién era la persona tan insistente que se encontraba fuera de su puerta.

Lo único que pudo divisar fue a un joven —encargado de la floristería— cargando un enorme y terriblemente pesado ramo de rosas entre sus brazos. Ya podía comprender el por qué de su apuro para que le atendieran.

Apartó al perro con leve empujón con el pie, y abrió la puerta. Casi inmediatamente, el gigantesco arreglo floral fue lanzado en sus brazos.

-"Buenas" Habló el joven, buscando una pluma –"Firme aquí, por favor" Sakura lo ignoró por un instante y dejó el ramo en el piso, para poder agarrar con facilidad la tablilla que el muchacho le presentaba.

Tomó la pluma, hizo un garabato que no se podía considerar como firma y cerró la puerta en las narices del chaval.

Con mucho esfuerzo, debido a su condición, logró colocar el ramo en una mesa cercana y se volvió a tirar sobre el sofá.

En este momento, no le importaba quién rayos le había enviado flores. Sólo quería dormir un poco más…

Kero ya no había seguido molestándola y ya no había nadie en la puerta…

Pero, ¿por qué rayos seguía escuchando un estruendoso timbre?

En su confusión, pudo distinguir que aquel no era el mismo de hace un rato. Kero también parecía algo inquieto, pero aquello había pasado desapercibido por la mujer.

Levantó su cabeza para sólo ver que aquel molesto sonido provenía de aquel odioso artefacto que tanto la había interrumpido.

-"Maldito teléfono" Murmuró agarrándose la cabeza con dolor y estirándose para conseguir levantar el dichoso auricular.

-"Diga" Habló con una voz quejumbrosa, su cabeza sintiéndose aún más pesada que antes.

-"Señorita Sakura" Le tomó tiempo reconocer quién era el dueño de aquella voz.

-"Señor Li" Murmuró algo sorprendida al hijo del actual Alcalde.

-"¿Cuántas veces más debo pedirle que me llame por mi nombre?" Sakura sonrió ante la persistencia del hombre.

-"Shaoran"

-"Gracias. ¿Le llegaron mis flores?" Sakura no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al enorme ramo, que ahora estaba siendo víctima de las garras del cachorro.

Corrió con el teléfono aún en su oreja, casi cayéndose debido a un mareo, pero consiguió apartar al can de las indefensas flores.

-"Eh…Sí, están hermosas. Muchas gracias" Prefirió ser cortés, pero por desgracia, su voz la contrariaba.

-"¿Cómo se siente?" Escuchó la pregunta del hombre y quiso responder 'terrible', pero no tuvo paciencia para querer explicarle.

-"Muy b-bien. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?" Dijo lanzándose de nuevo en el sofá y sintiendo pesadez en sus párpados.

-"Me enteré que la habían asaltado y que había salido lastimada" Sakura, en medio de su cansancio le pareció curioso que se enterase.

-"¿En s-serio? ¿Quién le dijo-o?" Escuchó la carcajada del hombre y rodó sobre su cuerpo para mirar algunos pétalos rojos que habían sido víctimas de Kero.

-"Tengo mis contactos, señorita. Espero que se encuentre mejor" Expresó sus deseos Shaoran, descifrando por un segundo que el tono de la castaña no era el ordinario –"Disculpe que le pregunte pero, ¿ha estado bebiendo?"

Esta vez, una risilla somnolienta escapó de los labios de la periodista –"Sí. He estado bebiendo"

-"¿Y qué cosas la aquejan?" Preguntó seductor.

-"Ah… de todo un poco-o. Perdí mi t-trabajo" Murmuró, soltando una risa –"Renuncié"

-"Eso es terrible" Dijo siguiéndole la corriente, Shaoran –"Espero que no le parezca que soy atrevido, pero conozco un empleo vacante en la usted podría encajar perfectamente"

Sakura rió ante la provocación –"¿Ah sí?"

-"Sí. En el canal 8 requieren a una periodista"

-"Shaoran, soy columnista, una escritora-a" Dijo sin importarle mucho –"No encajo siendo reportera de noticias. O peor aún, avisando el maldito clima"

Shaoran rió, -"No, ese ya está ocupado. Creo que le iría mejor como Directora del Canal, ¿no le parece?" Abrió sus ojos, impresionada por aquella directa propuesta.

-"¿No-o pertenece acaso el canal 8 a los Li?" Preguntó curiosa.

-"Sí. Mi padre y yo somos dueños de la mayoría de las acciones" Dijo sin otorgarle mucha importancia –"Pero qué va, le puedo dar una recomendación si gusta"

-"¿Y tanta gentileza de dónde —hipó— viene?" Volvió a preguntarle.

Shaoran sonrió –"Es muy astuta, señorita Sakura. ¿Qué le parece que salgamos mañana a almorzar?" La verdadera razón de aquella repentina propuesta, era que se sentía algo culpable por la horrible cosa que había hecho Meiling.

La jaqueca le volvió a molestar a la castaña –"Si estoy viva mañana, me p-parece bien" Susurró arrastrando su voz un poco y agarrando su cabeza.

-"Perfecto. ¿Qué le parece a las dos?"

-"Está bien-n" Pero la curiosidad la volvió a picar –"Pero, ¿cómo supo d-dónde vivo?"

Shaoran volvió a sonreír misteriosamente –"Tener dinero y condición social son algo peligroso y a la vez satisfactorio, señorita Sakura" Le dio aquella excusa, para no tener que decirle que como _Shadow _la había estado persiguiendo desde el momento en el que la conoció.

-"Ah" Fue lo único que le dijo, ya cerrando sus párpados.

-"Descanse, se nota que está agotada. Tome dos aspirinas en la mañana y otro trago y con eso se le quita"

Sakura sonrió un poco ante la recomendación de él –"Tiene facetas que no conozco, Shaoran"

Li rodó sus ojos y murmuró –"No tiene idea"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La oscuridad de su oficina era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. También la soledad lo rodeaba en muchas ocasiones, pero no se podía decir que le fastidiara el estar solo.

Presionó el botón de la contestadora por segunda vez en aquel día.

_-"Shaoran. Terminé ganando yo, le quité el puesto a Kinomoto. ¿Contento? Espero que sí. Pues yo lo estoy" _ La voz de Meiling lo sacaba de quicio.

No había tenido la necesidad de preguntarle a Sakura el por qué había renunciado, ya que lo sabía desde un principio. Meiling se había encargado de avisarle a toda la familia de su nuevo empleo en el mejor diario de la ciudad, arrebatándole el puesto a la mujer que protagonizaba todo aquel rencor en los pensamientos de Meiling.

El segundo mensaje era de su padre, insistiendo con la organización del evento de este sábado. Dios. Faltaban casi seis días para que aquel compromiso se llevara a cabo y su padre ya estaba insistiendo y apresurándolo.

Había apagado su móvil para poder charlar con la joven Kinomoto, y un tercer mensaje ya se había acumulado en aquella máquina.

No le había prestado atención antes, puesto que había creído que era otro mensaje de Meiling para presumir de su nuevo título, pero la voz alerta y preocupada de su prima le llamó la atención.

_-"Xiao Lang, contesta por favor, es urgente. No sé si te has enterado ya, pero hay carteles, carteles en todas partes de la ciudad. Y todos se refieren a un 'ángel de luz', un ángel que vendrá a la ciudad a vencer a las sombras. Shaoran, sé que es peligroso mencionarlo por teléfono, pero debes saberlo. Me he enterado porque mi jefe me ha pedido que investigue y escriba sobre ello. Solo…_—hizo una pausa—_… sé cuidadoso, por favor" _

Una clara advertencia, _un ángel que vencerá las sombras_. Estaba demasiado claro y evidente.

Por primera vez, se enfrentaría directamente a un enemigo o villano.

Alguien, que quería exterminar a _Shadow_.

_Continuará…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notas de Autora:

¡Ya voy introduciendo a la contraparte de Shadow, damas y caballeros! Síp. Es curioso que Shadow, que hace el bien, se vista de negro y sea oscuro, mientras que su contraparte sea el mal y sea de 'luz'. Lo cual nos da la siguiente moraleja: Nunca metas a la lavadora tu ropa roja con la blanca O.O ¡No, no es esa! Es: Las apariencias engañan.

Por otra parte, nuestro villano va a ser igual de _hot_ que Shaoran (pero qué digo, no hay nadie igual de hot que él).

¿Qué les pareció nuestra Sakurita borracha? Ja, ja, ja. Pobre, perdió su empleo…

Todavía me disputo por hacer que Saku esté en medio de la pelea o no… No sép.

_(1_) Orden de Alejamiento: La otorga la corte, para que una persona agresora no se pueda acercar a más de una cierta distancia a su víctima. De todas maneras, si lo hace, la persona agredida puede llamar a la policía y se llevan arrestado al agresor.

¡Muchas gracias queridos lectores! Especialmente a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejarme sus reviews.

De todos los amables reviews y comentarios que me enviaron en esta ocasión (Muchas gracias a los lectores que también me envían e-mails y en especial los que me indicaron un nombre para mi villano, ¡LOS AMO!) Y muchas gracias por sus sugerencias pero… decidí recurrir a uno de mis personajes ya inventados previamente…

Agradecimientos especiales a: **BlossomCherry. **

Por decirme las debilidades y las fortalezas de mí historia. De verdad lo aprecio. He recibido todo tipo de comentarios, pero el tuyo dejó una fuerte impresión en mí. Muchas gracias por ser honesta. Espero que seamos amigas.

Y mis agradecimientos a:

**Sakurainlove:** Muchísimas gracias por tu review y comentarios. Espero que este capi te haya gustado.

**Gabyhyatt:** Jijiji, gracias por dejar tu review y tu opinión.

**Sakura Racliffe: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, significa mucho para mí. Me hiciste reír con eso de tu perrito, ja, ja, ja yo también quisiera tener uno, pero no puedo porque soy alérgica… U.U

**Anna15: **Perdón si me demoré… es que ¡¡UGH! El cole de verdad está pesado. Tenía el capi desde hace días y no había tenido la oportunidad de actualizar… Espero que te haya gustado.

**Aneth: **¡Amiga! Espero que no te haya aburrido con el capi… U.U Lo malo de cuando entro al cole, es que se me quita la inspiración… y tiendo a divagar. En fin, respondiendo a tu pregunta… Simplemente los pongo y ya. O.O No tengo ninguna fórmula especial… pero si a ti se te borran talvez debas considerar editar después de haber guardado el documento en 'Document Manager'. Puede ser que eso te sirva…

**Ivanna: **Ja, ja, ja creo que todos nos pasamos imaginando cómo será Shaoran en un trajecito de superhéroe… Supongo que me lo imagino como a Tom Welling en la promo cover de la película de Smallville… Todo un verdadero Superman… ja, ja, ja.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, veo que eres una nueva lectora! Besitos para vos.

En serio espero no haberlos aburrido… Y si lo hice… pues ni modo. Por eso siempre intento no hacer los capis tan largos, pero esta vez tenía bastante por contar….

Besitos,

Sakki.


	5. Capítulo 4

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Fanfic: **"Shadow"

**Capítulo 4**

**Por: **Sakki Chan

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"S-A-K-U-R-A"

-"S-A-K-U-R-A"

Lentamente abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con su prima y su nueva mascota.

-"Diablos…" Murmuró volviendo a cerrarlos.

-"Sakura" La voz de su prima la volvió a llamar.

-"Cállate Tomoyo" Susurró con pereza cargada en su voz.

-"¡LEVÁNTATE!" Gritó, insistiendo Tomoyo.

Eran casi las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente. La cabeza de la ahora sin trabajo Sakura, estaba explotando, en la más intensa jaqueca que había tenido en toda su vida.

Sintió una lengua en su mejilla, y rogó a los cielos que no fuera Tomoyo. Y rogó aún más para que no fuera aquella desagradable mini bestia.

-"¡Saku-chan! ¡Despiértate YA!"

Abrió sus esmeraldinos ojos y ojeó furiosa a su prima –"¡Qué!"

-"Tengo que ir a trabajar y tú a buscar un nuevo empleo"

La castaña se acurrucó aún más junto con su almohada, en su cama. La habitación que pudo reconocer, era su dormitorio.

-"No quiero" Refunfuñó de mala gana.

Sintió la lengua de alguien volver a recorrerle la mejilla y sintió una oleada de repulsión.

-"¡Ya basta!" Aunque sus ojos no se habían abierto del todo, pudo ver a Kero —y también sentir su pelaje— persistir.

Con un brazo, lo empujó y lo sacó de la cama con rapidez.

-"Además, tienes que explicarme aquel ramo de rosas que está en la sala" Sakura abrió un poco más los ojos, intentando recordar qué rayos había sucedido ayer.

Había un enorme vacío y un espacio en blanco. No se acordaba de nada, excepto de su renuncia al diario.

-"¿Qué pasó ayer, Tomoyo?" Preguntó sentándose y agarrando su cabeza, esperando que esta no saliera corriendo de su cuello.

El aspecto que ahora tenía Sakura, era deplorable. Tenía ojeras y a pesar de haber dormido por más de dieciséis horas, aquellos oscuros círculos ofendían la blanca tez de la mujer.

A Tomoyo no le quedaban dudas, de que Sakura Kinomoto, ayer se había emborrachado al borde de la intoxicación y al percatarse de la mano de la periodista en su cabeza, podía deducir que la simple jaqueca que toda persona que había bebido padecía al día siguiente, a la castaña se le había convertido en una migraña.

Cuando había llegado al departamento, a eso de las ocho de la noche, el día de ayer, la había encontrado dormida sobre aquel mismo sofá en donde la había dejado. Dos botellas vacías y una a medio llenar. A Kero no lo había encontrado a primera vista, pero después de unos segundos vio cómo el can estaba subido sobre una mesita desgarrando flores, las mismas que no habían estado, cuando ella salió en la mañana.

Después de una larga pausa, Tomoyo le contestó –"No lo sé. Dime tú"

Sakura restregó sus ojos, en un intento de aclarar su vista, pero no mejoró.

-"Sólo recuerdo que renuncié porque Yue no… Yue no me prefirió a mí" Murmuró dolida.

-"¿Recuerdas haber bebido?" Interrogó de nuevo.

Sakura la miró, con su visión algo más clara –"No" bostezó –"Pero por el dolor de cabeza supongo que sí"

Si Sakura no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, mucho menos recordaría quién le había enviado aquellas flores.

-"Date una ducha" La ayudó a levantarse –"Luces terrible"

Las gotas de agua fría, lograron causar un efecto en el cuerpo de la columnista. Su cabeza ya se sentía menos pesada y aquella migraña tan persistente, parecía ir desvaneciéndose lentamente. Muy lentamente.

¿Qué rayos se había tomado?

Era cierto que no tenía ni una simple pista de lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Pero algo que sí recordaba a la perfección era su renuncia ante Yue.

No podía creer que Yue, le hubiera hecho aquello. Meiling Li era el diablo en persona, eso ya lo había comprobado varias veces y no volvería arriesgarse, compartiendo el mismo trabajo con aquella infernal e insoportable mujer.

Maldecía el instante en el que la había conocido.

Cerró el grifo, aún tiritando de frío y se vistió con algo sencillo, lo más rápido que pudo.

Su estómago gruñó, recordándole que lo había maltratado con tanto alcohol y que tampoco había comido nada desde hace horas.

Peinó su cabello y se miró en el espejo. Aquella ducha había mejorado un poco su aspecto, pero las malas noches acumuladas seguían presentes en sus facciones.

Salió a la cocina, de donde provenía el olor de aquellos hot cakes que Tomoyo sabía preparar.

Cuando logró llegar, divisó a su prima con un mandil y parada en frente de la estufa. Agarró la cafetera y se sirvió un poco de café negro y esperó a que Tomoyo terminara de cocinar.

_-"Renuncio"_

Aquella palabra la había atormentado durante toda su ducha y desde el instante en el que había despertado.

Recorrió despacio la sala, con la taza de café en su mano y vio todas las botellas de licor vacías. Su estómago le dio un vuelco, al saber que su contenido, seguramente había pasado por su organismo.

-"Dios…" Depositó la taza en la mesa, y recogió cada una de las botellas y las tiró directamente a la basura.

Volvió a la sala para terminar su café y fue ahí cuando se percató del perro, que estaba muy entretenido desgarrando más de los pétalos de rosas rojas, por las que estaba compuesto el una vez, hermoso arreglo.

Se acercó a Daidouji, que estaba tarareando una canción que ella no conocía.

Siempre Tomoyo había disfrutado de la cocina como pasatiempo, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de ella, que en su adolescencia tuvo que hacerlo por necesidad.

-"Tomoyo, ¿no te las enviaron a ti?" Dijo, finalizando su café.

Tomoyo sirvió dos hotcakes en cada plato y apagó la estufa.

-"No. Tampoco tienen tarjeta" Contestó seria –"Supuse que las había recibido cuando estabas ya sabes, borracha" Dijo burlona.

-"Oh, cállate" Murmuró malhumorada por el desliz que había tenido ayer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Nueve horas antes…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La oscuridad acababa de sumir a la ciudad de Tokio, dándole un aspecto tenebroso a la zona rosa —lugar donde sucedía todo tipo de asaltos y desgracias—. Habían varios antros y bares de mala muerte, donde se suponía que se realizaban actos turbios como la prostitución infantil y drogadicción.

Por primera vez en su vida, no llegó ahí con la intención de ayudar a alguien en peligro.

Bajó de su Ferrari negro, bajo aquel tentador traje de _Shadow_. No le gustaba que otras personas lo vieran, pero en esta ocasión no le había quedado de otra.

Había un grupo de mujeres fuera de un antro que tenía como nombre '4Bidden', las miró por un segundo y las reconoció como las empleadas del personaje al que estaba buscando.

Caminó hacia el interior del lugar, haciendo una entrada en el bar, que como cualquier otro de la zona tenía mujeres sobre sus mesas, ofreciendo todo tipo de espectáculos a los fascinados clientes que las devoraban con la mirada. La música era estridente y las luces cegadoras.

Se hizo paso en medio de la multitud hasta que llegó a una amplia puerta, al fondo del lugar, evitando las miradas burlonas y los malos comentarios de la gente al ver su disfraz.

-"Mírale, es Sha-a-a-dow" Balbuceó un hombre, algo pasado de tragos.

Miró fijamente a los dos enormes hombres que bloqueaban el paso hacia aquella puerta. Estaban vestidos de negro y era evidente que desempeñaban el papel de guardaespaldas.

-"Quiero hablar con Madame M" Demandó y casi de inmediato las puertas le fueron abiertas.

Ingresó a otro ambiente del antro, uno con música clásica—a diferencia del de afuera, que tenía música al ambiente de los 80— y varias mesas, en las que cartas estaban siendo repartidas y dinero era apostado en forma de fichas.

De inmediato, un hombre de facciones algo retorcidas y de misteriosos ojos negros lo miró con disgusto –"Shadow"

Shaoran hizo caso omiso al hombre y tan solo dirigió su mirada a una mujer algo anciana que estaba sentada, apostándolo todo.

-"Madame M" La llamó, sorprendiéndola por un momento.

Los ojos pardos de la mujer mayor, que estaba elegantemente vestida, se posaron sobre él, y después de una sonrisa también le llamó por su nombre falso –"Shadow"

Shaoran le retiró la silla en un gesto de respeto y fue conducido por el guardaespaldas y por la misma dama a otro lugar. La oficina y la caja fuerte de la mujer.

Al poco rato, ambos fueron dejados solos debido a un gesto de la muñeca de la anciana.

-"Shao—," Tosió un poco –"Shadow" Se corrigió de inmediato –"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Habló con voz cansada, ofreciéndole asiento a su invitado.

-"Necesito saber quién puso todos esos carteles en la ciudad, Madame" Dijo con voz autoritaria –"Y lo necesito saber rápido" Dijo, lanzando un papel sobre el escritorio.

La mujer tan solo sonrió un poco –"Sabes que nada se escapa de mis ojos y de mis oídos en esta ciudad, cariño" Respondió en un tono maternal –"Pero no quiero inmiscuirme con gente que me está pagando por no hacerlo, Shadow"

Shaoran apretó su puño en un gesto de furia –"Te pagaré más de lo que ellos te pagan"

-"No se trata del dinero, Shadow" Murmuró la anciana con gesto impasible –"Se trata del poder que esas personas tienen"

Shaoran no dejó escapar el uso del plural en la oración de ella –"¿Ellos? ¿Son varios, Madame?" Preguntó insistiendo.

-"Sabes que me agradas, hijo" Frunció su ceño por primera vez en el encuentro –"Pero no tanto" Dijo en un tono cortante.

-"Dime tu precio, Madame"

Una pequeña risa provino de la mujer –"Querido mío, deberías aprender a lavarte las orejas mejor" Mofó –"Pero me caes bien por hacer buenas obras para esta podrida ciudad. Esta vez sólo podré darte una pista, espero que la sepas aprovechar" Dijo misteriosa.

Shaoran no dijo nada y se limitó a escucharla –"Nunca he estado aquí, más sin embargo lo estoy" Susurró aún más reservada –"Tengo todo el poder en mis manos, más sin embargo no lo tengo ahí. Y un último consejo, cariño" Sonrió la anciana –"Aquel que te puede ayudar tiene que ser inteligente y audaz. Y por supuesto como esas características no están en la naturaleza de los hombres, tendrá que ser una mujer"

La miró intensamente –"Gracias Madame" Y se retiró sin decir más nada.

Recorriendo el mismo camino por el que había ingresado, salió furioso por aquella poca información que la mujer le había podido ofrecer.

"_Nunca he estado aquí, más sin embargo lo estoy. Tengo todo el poder en mis manos, más sin embargo no le tengo ahí" _

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Y qué podían ver las mujeres, que los hombres no?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tomoyo se había marchado hace poco, dejándola sola junto con el perro, pero por elección personal, decidía no contarlo como compañía.

Abrió el periódico, aún finalizando su desayuno en busca de trabajo.

Su cabeza todavía estaba aún pesada y dolorida, pero no pudo evitar leer el diario, al cual precisamente había renunciado ayer.

Como era de esperarse, en la primera plana se encontraba el artículo escrito por Li Meiling, el mismo que por derecho y mérito se merecía ella.

Aunque le dio un ligero ataque de rabia, se le olvidó cuando se detuvo a leer el contenido de la noticia que redactaba su enemiga.

'_Se han encontrado varios extraños carteles en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio. Las personas están alarmadas con este suceso. Nadie…' _

Observó por un segundo las fotografías que estaban junto al artículo. Tosió un poco y de repente, tocó su herida que casi estaba cicatrizada, pero que aún estaba cubierta con un apósito.

Sakura no soportó seguir leyendo y alejó el periódico de su vista.

Se levantó, y recorrió el departamento hasta llegar a su estudio, donde encontró su laptop. Encendiéndola y conectándose a la red, encontró que en su _e-mail _tenía dos correos no leídos.

Uno, no tenía remitente que ella conociera y el otro… ¿Li Conections?

Decidió ingresar al correo de Li Connections. Estaba prácticamente segura, de que aquel, era el canal 8.

Cuando descargó todo el contenido, pudo leer:

'_Señorita Kinomoto: _

_Seremos breves y directos. Nos hemos enterado de su salida del diario local 'Tokio'. Lamentamos mucho aquel episodio, pero a la vez nos complace ofrecerle el cargo de Directora del Canal. Le aseguramos beneficios y un salario que sea conveniente para usted. La buscamos a usted, ya que es una periodista muy reconocida y necesitamos a alguien que coordine todo en el canal. _

_Si desea entrevistarse con el jefe de guardia, o investigar más sobre nuestra propuesta, por favor sírvase a venir a nuestra sede o contáctenos vía telefónica. Por el contrario, si desea declinarla, por favor conteste este correo. _

_Esperaremos ansiosos su respuesta, _

_Li Connections' _

Sakura miró atónita la propuesta. Li Connections era la sociedad que tenían Hien y Shaoran Li, para tener la mayoría de las acciones del canal.

Se encontraba muy segura de ello, ya que cierta vez había indagado a los Li.

No podía creer que al día siguiente de despedida, ya encontrase un nuevo trabajo.

Fue ahí cuando un _flash back _ le hizo recordar brevemente lo sucedido ayer.

'_Mi padre y yo somos dueños de la mayoría de las acciones' _ La voz de aquel seductor hombre había retumbado en sus oídos.

'_¿Qué le parece que salgamos mañana a almorzar?' _

Salió corriendo en busca del directorio telefónico y recorrió con su dedo hasta llegar al número del PBX (1) del canal 8.

Marcó su número, con los pelos de punta, al encontrar que la voz de una mujer contestó.

-"Li Connections, ¿puedo ayudarle?"

Suspiró por última vez y decidió no vacilar en su voz.

-"Soy Sakura Kinomoto, estoy preguntando por una propuesta de trabajo que me ofrecieron aquí…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Por su parte, Shaoran ya se había perdido en la conversación. Su prima hablaba en voz apresurada a través del auricular, y toda la información que ella había averiguado, no le había conducido a ningún lugar, precisamente como la pista que Madame M —una mujer mayor, respetada en aquel negocio— le había ofrecido.

Era obvio que le estaban pagando muy bien a la mujer, para que no se atreviera a darle información al hijo del Alcalde.

Si había alguien más que supiera que él era Shadow, aparte de Meiling, era la mujer y su hijo. No se habían enterado por su propia boca — a diferencia de Mei, a quien le había confesado todo— sino por sus fuentes. La anciana, había sido lo suficientemente descarada como para un día, llamarle y preguntarle si él era el nuevo superhéroe de la ciudad.

Ya la había conocido por los negocios de su padre —no se podía decir que todos eran tan cristalinos como el agua— y se podía decir que le tenía cierta confianza.

Ritsuko, el hijo de Madame, había sido su más grande rival. Siempre habían competido por todo, desde que se conocieron a través de sus padres. Se peleaban en el instituto, por las chicas, y siempre presumían sus logros el uno al otro.

Esta vez no había tenido tiempo para discutir con él, así que había preferido ignorarlo por completo.

Ahora, estaba metido en problemas. Ni bien llevaba una semana como héroe y ya tenía un potencial enemigo. Su mayor problema, era que él no tenía idea de quién quería exterminarlo, y que él ya era una figura pública.

La noche anterior no había podido dormir ni un segundo por intentar descifrar a qué se refería con todo ese discurso Madame M.

-"¡Xiao Lang! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Shaoran!" Escuchó la insistente voz de Meiling, que lo hizo reaccionar al instante.

-"¿Qué decías?" Preguntó nuevamente retraído.

-"¡Uy! ¡Que me tendré que viajar! Mi jefe me está enviando al norte y no sé si podré volver hasta la siguiente semana. Creo que tendré que llevar a cabo una entrevista y un artículo"

-"Está bien. Adiós" Colgó el teléfono distraído.

-"¡Xiao Lang…!" Se escuchó la reducida y chillona voz, antes de que el auricular tuviera impacto con el aparato.

Sin importar cuánto Meiling quisiera ayudarlo, no había algo que ella pudiera hacer. Y entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió la idea más alocada de todas. Ni Meiling ni Madame M le habían podido ayudar —por un motivo u otro— había una mujer más a la que podría recurrir, sin tener que revelarle su identidad.

Justo como Madame le había dicho _'Aquel que te puede ayudar tiene que ser inteligente y audaz. Y por supuesto como esas características no están en la naturaleza de los hombres, tendrá que ser una mujer'_

Agarró su móvil y se dispuso a contactar a la única mujer que talvez podría ayudarle. Decidió ordenarle a su secretaria que no le pasara llamadas de nadie, puesto que estaría ocupado.

_-"Hola este es el departamento de Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji. En este momento no nos encontramos disponibles pero deja tu número después del 'beep' y trataremos de contactarte tan pronto como podamos…" _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Señorita Kinomoto, mis órdenes son que usted deberá ser entrevistada por el señor Hien o Shaoran" Habló con calma la secretaria de Shaoran –"Pero en vista de que el señor Shaoran no se encuentra disponible, le pasaré la llamada hacia la oficina del señor Hien que…"

-"¡Oh no de nuevo!" Se quejó la castaña, al saber que estaban jugando ping pong con su llamada –"¡Me han pasado con más de diez personas!"

-"Lo lamento, señorita Kinomoto" Se disculpó –"Pero le prometo que ésta será la última vez que la pasarán"

Sakura suspiró –"Está bien. Gracias" Dijo resignada, al saber que no tendría la oportunidad de hablar con el más joven de los Li, para corroborar si aquel recuerdo de su llamada había sido cierta. Aunque, si él no le hubiese llamado… entonces talvez Li Connections no le hubiera ofrecido un empleo…

Escuchó la estúpida musiquita por más de cinco minutos, hasta que una mujer volvió a contestarle.

-"Oficina de Hien Li, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"

-"¡Al fin!" Suspiró con cansancio la joven periodista –"Soy Sakura Kinomoto y me han ofrecido un trabajo en Li Connections" Volvió a repetir su discurso, ya bastante aburrida de hacerlo.

-"Señorita Kinomoto, supongo que querrá aplicar para el puesto de directora del canal"

-"Sí, así es"

-"Entonces el señor Li tendrá que entrevistarla. Déjeme revisar su agenda…" Se escuchó el cambio de página –"¿Le parece bien mañana a las 8:30 a.m.?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No se podía decir que todo fuera color de rosas. Claro que le habían ofrecido el puesto y claro que le había ahorrado meterse en una búsqueda de empleo. Pero el esperar más de una hora al teléfono, no se podía decir que era lo más agradable del mundo.

Mañana tenía una cita en la oficina de Hien Li —el hombre más coqueto que había conocido— y no se sorprendía del por qué aquel trabajo le había sido ofrecido con tanta facilidad.

Pensar en llegar a tener alguna relación con Hien, sería algo extraño a ella. Nunca antes había salido con hombres muy mayores y por la mirada decidida del hombre, parecía que aquellas eran sus intenciones.

-"Uf" Por alguna extraña razón, pensar en una relación, le había recordado a Shadow, aquel nuevo héroe en Tokio.

No se podía decir que tenían algo. Y aquello le desilusionaba bastante, pues a pesar que lo negara, sentía que algo se le revolvía en el estómago ante la simple vista heroica de aquel hombre, del que sólo conocía sus labios y su valentía.

No lo había visto en un par de días y eso sólo provocaba melancolía.

Decidió no seguir pensando en él y decidió concentrarse en sí misma.

Con curiosidad, miró el segundo correo que tenía pendiente de leer. Seguramente alguna tonta cadena que para ella no tenía mucho significado.

Decidió no abrirlo, y con eso cerró su laptop.

Su cabeza seguía fastidiándole y por alguna extraña razón, el dolor en la herida de su cuello, había regresado.

Pero aquello no le importó mucho y aún con la curiosidad picándole por averiguar qué había sucedido con eso de los carteles, corrió a vestirse.

Después de media hora de alistarse, tomó su móvil, sus llaves de su Mini y cerró la puerta en las narices de Kero.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tomoyo rodó sus ojos por décima vez en aquella mañana. La voz de Meiling era casi tan insoportable, como el chirrido que provocan unas uñas rasgando una pizarra.

Se había percatado que aquella mujer era sumamente nerviosa y que a pesar de que no tenía el hábito de fumar —más bien parecía estar intentado dejarlo— tenía el horrible hábito de morderse las uñas, totalmente alterada.

La veía correr de un lado para otro, conmocionada por lo de los carteles. Personalmente, a ella le parecía que aquello era una broma de mal gusto, de algún muchacho que no tenía nada que hacer por las tardes. Pero al parecer, Meiling se lo tomaba muy en serio.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, por la oficina que hasta ayer, había pertenecido a Sakura.

Algo que talvez nunca le reconocería a la castaña, era que la extrañaba y que su paciencia con la chica Li, comenzaba a agotarse.

-"Quizá debamos investigar alguno de los carteles para saber si tienen rastros de ADN…" Murmuró Meiling, ojeando su agenda –"¡Oi! ¡Pronto será el baile de caridad! ¡Tengo que buscar un vestido! ¡El baile de mi tío se acerca!" Dijo olvidándose por completo de los carteles amenazantes que había en todo Tokio.

Tomoyo maldijo el estar atrapada con aquella artificial mujer. Todavía no lograba entender cómo Yue había decidido despedir a su prima, prefiriendo a esta Barbie.

-"Aunque por otro lado… Creo que ya tengo uno. Tengo que pensar en un buen peinado… Daidouji, ¿tú que piensas?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Agarró uno de los carteles pegados en los postes y paredes del centro, dándole un aspecto nefasto a la ciudad.

La silueta de un ángel pendía de ellos y casi inmediatamente sintió unos escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo.

Sus instintos nunca le habían fallado y sabía que algo malo se avecinaba.

Suspiró.

Talvez algo malo, de verdad se avecinaba. Aunque no era para la ciudad…

Arrancó totalmente un panfleto y lo lanzó al interior de su Mini. Se subió al auto y pensó en su falta de trabajo.

Amaba escribir y aquello ya no lo haría si Hien Li la contrataba como directora de Canal. Talvez… habría otro medio por el cual podría abrirse campo como columnista.

Encendió el auto, con la idea en su cabeza y salió inmediatamente del lugar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sabía que era una decisión difícil.

-"Daidouji, ¿azul o rojo?"

Tomoyo rodó sus ojos, totalmente aburrida de la columnista y nueva compañera de trabajo.

Meiling aún seguía debatiéndose entre algún vestido que usar, y actualmente se encontraba investigando una página Web de diseñadores, decidiendo qué color sería más apropiado para su vestimenta.

Había alegado que "iría" al baile sólo para "trabajar" y que por ello era de suma importancia ir bien vestida, ya que entrevistaría a muchos de elite de Tokio, en aquel lugar.

¡Dios!

¿Podía haber acaso una mentira aún más cerdosa?

-"Meiling" Masculló furiosa –"Tengo trabajo que hacer. Y si tú no lo tienes, será mejor que…"

Y antes de que pudiera completar su frase, su propio _Shadow_ ingresó por la puerta de aquella infernal oficina.

Eriol asomó su cabeza por la rendija de la puerta y Tomoyo nunca antes sintió mayor alivio de ver a aquel hombre.

-"¡Eriol! ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Un café quizás? ¿Un té? ¡Pídeme lo que necesites!" Rogó histérica la amatista.

A Eriol sólo le surgió una gota de sudor en su sien –"Eh… sí. Kaho necesita unas fotografías para…"

Tomoyo se levantó –"¡Yo las hago con gusto!" Salió de la oficina, aliviada de haberse retirado de la presencia de aquella irritable mujer.

Esta vez, tenía que admitir —para variar— que Sakura tenía toda la razón de no soportar a aquella berrinchuda y superficial mujer.

Sin saber que había cumplido los verdaderos deseos de la joven Li, Tomoyo huyó de la oficina, dejando a la competencia de Sakura, completamente sola.

Meiling suspiró. Ser superficial no era uno de sus defectos, sino una de sus fachadas. Estaba sorprendida por todo el discurso que Daidouji le había soportado.

Admitía que se comenzaba a poner nerviosa diciendo las mentiras, ya que éstas comenzaban a agotársele. Al parecer, Daidouji era una mujer de mucha paciencia, pero como todo ser humano, su paciencia sí tenía límites.

Desde hace rato quería que Tomoyo la dejara sola, pero ésta no se marchaba, insistiendo siempre en perseguirla a donde fuese, para fotografiar cada maldita cosa. Pero Eriol había venido al rescate de ambas.

Por supuesto que no iría al tonto baile que organizaba su tío, ya que como le había dicho a Xiao Lang un par de horas antes, Yue la había enviado al norte del país a hacer una exclusiva sobre un tema que para ella, era algo superfluo.

Quería quedarse sola, para poder seguir ayudando a su primo a averiguar quién rayos se estaba dando la molestia de amenazar a Shadow.

Cerró las estúpidas páginas Web de diseñadores —que había abierto minutos antes, en la presencia de Daidouji— y abrió con perfecta agilidad la carpeta en donde guardaba las fotografías de aquellos carteles.

Por primera vez, decidió aclarar más y lo que encontró hizo que su sangre se congelara.

Agarró su saco y su cartera y se dispuso a comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que aquellas horribles imágenes le habían mostrado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

La congestión de automóviles era inaudita en el pleno centro de la ciudad de Tokio. Al parecer, ella no era la única en haberse fijado en los que aquellos carteles escondían, justo ahí, a la vista de todos.

Tamborileó sus dedos en impaciencia y por primera vez en su vida, deseó ser como su primo, que podía hacer las cosas más increíbles —como saltar desde un edificio— que sólo se describían en los cuentos de ciencia ficción.

Chequeó con horror que su auto comenzaba a sobrecalentarse, debido a que hoy era uno de los pocos días calurosos en la ciudad. Estaba varada en medio de un mar de autos y se cuestionó si venir por este camino —el cual era un "atajo" para llegar— era la opción más brillante.

Todavía estaba nerviosa por lo que había descubierto, así que agarró su móvil e intentó contactar una vez más con su primo.

Tal y como lo hacía desde aproximadamente media hora, la línea seguía repicando, para no ser contestada por nadie.

Suspiró, cortando la llamada y observó con pavor cómo su auto se había apagado durante este lapso.

Meiling sintió estar pagando las consecuencias de haberle arrebatado el puesto a Sakura Kinomoto.

-"Maldición…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Llegó a su departamento, para encontrar a la mini bestia —su mascota— rasgando los muebles, en un inocente juego que terminó por colmarle la paciencia.

No le había ido tal mal como esperaba. De hecho, ya se había conseguido una nueva propuesta en otro periódico.

Paradójicamente, el mismo del que Meiling Li había salido, antes de ingresar a _"Tokio"._ Y volviendo a la paradoja, el dueño del diario _"Last News" _era el mismísimo Yukito Tsukishiro, hermano del mismo hombre del que había creído, era amiga, pero que a pesar de todo, la había dejado marcharse, sin el más mínimo escrúpulo.

-"Rayos…" Aplastó el botón de la contestadora con impaciencia, mientras obligaba al cachorro a saltar del sofá.

_-'Sakura, lo lamento. De verdad lo lamento, ¿regresarías si te doy un aumento de sueldo?' _ Era obvio que aquel mensaje no existía y era producto de su imaginación. Yue era un hombre orgulloso y nunca se disculpaba con nadie.

Sólo había un mensaje guardado, de un número que el identificador no reconocía.

No sabía por qué, pero sentía que algo se daba vueltas en su estómago, incluso antes de escuchar la voz del personaje que le había dejado un mensaje.

'_Señorita Sakura. ¿Me recuerda? Espero que sí. Y si no lo hace, nuestros encuentros nocturnos talvez le refresquen la memoria' _ Se mordió el labio inferior en sorpresa.

No podía creerlo.

'_Necesito verla. Prepárese, pues requiero de su ayuda. La veré a la media noche, en su departamento. Hasta entonces' _ Y como todo el misterio que lo envolvía, había dejado hasta ahí el mensaje.

Vértigo era una palabra que no se adaptaba a lo que sentía.

Alegría, mucho menos.

'_¿Ayuda?' _ Pensó la castaña.

Sin duda alguna, aquel príncipe de las sombras, conocía muy bien el arte de la seducción y de las intrigas.

_Continuará… _

Notas de Autora:

_Para mayor comodidad de los lectores, esta nota constará de dos partes. La primera es referente al fic y la segunda sobre la vida personal de la autora, ja, ja, ja. _

Nota 1: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque sentí que divagué un poco, no sép. Por lo menos, ya tenemos asegurado un encuentro entre SS.

Otra cosa que también quería decirles es que les agradezco una tonelada. Han hecho que este fic alcance los 9000 hits y estos tremendamente agradecida por ello.

Muchísimas gracias a:

**Gabyhyatt; Aneth; Erika Rivas; sakurainlove; Bunny1986; Kishuu Arashi; anna15. **

Ustedes fueron aquellos lectores que compartieron su opinión sobre mi historia, conmigo. Les agradezco infinitamente y muchos besos.

Creo que eso es todo lo que quería decirles. Discúlpenme por ser tan breve, pero es que ya había escrito una nota de agradecimiento y más comentarios sobre lo que va a pasar con el fic, pero se me borró porque me fui a tomar un vaso con agua a la cocina… y pues cuando regresé la compu se estaba reiniciando. Malditas aquellas actualizaciones de office. Damn. Fuckin' hate them.

En fin, si quieren saber sobre mi vida personal (les digo que influye mucho en mis actualizaciones) pasen a la siguiente parte, y sino, espero que lean el siguiente capítulo de mi fic.

Nota 2: Me da gracia tener que hacer esto pero… ah… en fin. ¡Se acerca mi cumpleaños! Sí, damas y caballeros. Sakki se está haciendo viejita, canosa y arrugadita. Ayer fue mi fiesta y la semana pasada he estado organizándola, es por esto que no he tenido tiempo de actualizar. De regalo, me han obsequiado una cachorrita, que le puse el nombre de "Ruby". Y pues si ahora piensan que me he inspirado en mi perra para el papel de Kero, están equivocados. Fue una simple coincidencia —por mucho que Clow diga que no existen— y a demás, yo amo a mi pitufa, todo lo contrario de Sakurita, ja, ja, ja.

Por otro lado, estoy rogando para que Shinsei (la autora de Head Over Heels, la historia que traduzco) actualice para mi cumple (es este martes) o en mi cumple… Ella dice que tiene ya el 50 por ciento de la historia, y eso lo dijo hace un mes más o menos… así que… es probable que pronto tengamos una nueva actualización de esa maravillosa historia. Ojalá que sí.

Muchas gracias por leer esta nota, que de una manera u otra también tiene que ver con los fics…

También quería decirles, que por favor, tengan un poquito de paciencia. Estoy el doble de ocupada ahora… entre el colegio, el ejercicio, la pintura, los estudios y Ruby, casi no me queda tiempo para nada. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Besitos,

Sakki.


	6. Capítulo 5

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Fanfic: **"Shadow"

**Capítulo 5**

**Por **Sakki Chan

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se había dado una refrescante ducha hace varios minutos, pero no había comido nada en toda la tarde. La tripa comenzaba a reclamarle algo de comer, así que se vistió lo más rápido que pudo —sólo un calentador y una sudadera— y salió hacia la cocina.

El olor le llegó inmediatamente a su sensible nariz, y aquello avivó aún más su necesidad por comida.

Tomoyo estaba preparando algo, pero no podía distinguir bien qué era.

Con paso cauteloso —nunca se sabía cuándo podía explotarle la cocina a Tomoyo— avanzó, para encontrar a su prima, sacando una tarta recién horneada.

Kero también parecía haber olfateado aquella suculenta pieza y estaba a los pies de Daidouji, intentando arrebatar la bandeja de las manos de la albina.

Sakura se recostó su peso en la pared, preguntándose cuándo su prima se percataría de su presencia.

Sólo había dos motivos por los cuales Tomoyo hacía una tarta, a las siete de la noche, un día como hoy.

El primero era que de verdad se le había antojado hacer una y el segundo, era que se encontraba furiosa o molesta por algo.

Deduciendo por su ceño fruncido y por el gesto malhumorado que empapaba la cara de su prima, Sakura fácilmente podía deducir que era la segunda de las dos opciones y por lo cual, se concluía que Tomoyo, había tenido un mal día.

Cuando la observó poner a salvo de las garras del glotón perro, la tarta, decidió llamar su atención, puesto que le parecía que estaba siendo ignorada, o más bien, Tomoyo estaba tan furiosa que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y desconcentrada del mundo exterior.

Sonriendo sarcásticamente, rogó a alguien en el cielo, que Tomoyo no estuviera _tan_ furiosa.

-"Hola" Habló casi en un susurro, pero aquello bastó para que Tomoyo saltara casi al techo, en espanto.

-"¡Dios!" Gritó tocándose el pecho –"¡Sakura!" La miró furiosa, y aquello comprobó la gran teoría que había armado sobre el estado de ánimo actual de la mujer.

-"¿Tarta?" Acercándose, apartó al perro casi con una patada y metió su dedo en el postre –"¿Alguna ocasión especial de la que deba enterarme?" Claro que lo decía con mala intención.

Tomoyo se limitó a rodar los ojos y apartar la mano de su prima de la tarta –"Simplemente voy a celebrar el _excelente_ día que tuve"

Sakura agrandó aún más su sonrisa –"Pues qué bien. Yo también tuve un buen día" Pero luego corrigió –"Aunque el día todavía no se acaba, cariño" Murmuró más para sí misma, al pensar en el intrigante mensaje que el héroe local le había dejado.

No faltaría mucho para que Tomoyo explotara y lo dijera todo.

-"¡Oi¡Ya no la soporto¡Es insoportable, arrogante, hipócrita y falsa¡Ah¡Casi lo olvidaba¡Es una cabeza de chorlito!"

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no explotar en carcajadas. Sabía que Tomoyo no era del tipo de personas que se acoplaban muy bien al tipo de las de Meiling.

-"Y supongo que todos aquellos adjetivos vienen con un nombre" Preguntó cogiendo un plato y cortando una tajada de la tarta.

-"¡Meiling Li!" Gritó descargando su furia, y aflojándose el mandil que había usado al preparar la tarta.

-"Meiling" Sakura hizo un amague de tremendo dramatismo –"Oh, debía suponérmelo. Aquella rastrera y falsa mujer" Dijo metiéndose el primer bocado.

De algún modo, Sakura tenía que conseguir divertirse de su desempleo.

Tomoyo suspiró al escuchar las palabras cargadas de sarcasmo en Sakura y decidió cambiar de tema.

-"¿Ya conseguiste alguna entrevista?" Preguntó sacándose el chaleco, para quedar en una fina blusa de seda lila.

-"Shí" Contestó la castaña con la boca llena.

Tomoyo salió de la cocina –"Pues qué bien" Bostezó –"Me doy una ducha y me voy a la cama"

Sakura sonrió malévolamente –"¿Eriol nos está dejando demasiado cansadas, eh?"

Fue segundos después de haber dicho aquella frase, cuando se arrepintió de haberla dicho.

Tomoyo le envió llamas a través de los ojos, en una mirada que podía intimidar hasta al monstruo más terrible –"Cállate"

Cuando vio que Tomoyo había salido, y que se encontraba fuera de peligro, sólo le quedó sonreír.

Sería divertido ver sufrir y tener rabietas —y qué decir que cocinara más de esas fabulosas tartas— a su prima, por Meiling Li. Tomoyo siempre se jactaba y le presumía que a diferencia de ella, sí podía calmarse y tenía todas sus emociones bajo control.

Kero seguía insistiéndole por un pedazo de tarta y rayos, cómo detestaba a los perros.

Le lanzó un pedazo, que parecía no haber satisfecho las necesidades del can, ya que a penas se lo hubo terminado, mendigó por más.

Le partió otro trozo y guardó el resto en el refrigerador. Después de haber dejado todo en orden en la cocina, el teléfono sonó.

No habían muchas personas que pudieran llamarla y había decidido que ése talvez fuera su hermano. Pero al ver que el número que registraba el identificador, no era de alguien conocido, suspiró y contestó.

-"Señorita Sakura" Por un momento sintió que un nudo se formaba en la garganta y una corriente electrizante le recorría la médula.

Aquella voz era terriblemente espeluznante, más no debido a ser desagradable, sino todo lo contrario. Eran como ángeles cantando para Dios.

-"¿Quién habla?" Preguntó frunciendo su ceño.

-"Pronto, será parte de la luz" Y aunque la conversación —si es que se la podía definir como tal— había finalizado ahí, los escalofríos y el pavor ya habían tomado posesión de su cuerpo.

Aquella voz parecía haberla paralizado en el lugar donde estaba parada.

Kero se acercó a morderle su zapato, pero aquello no podía importarle menos.

¿Quién había sido ése?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Quien había dicho que es mejor quedarse en la ignorancia, era un verdadero tonto. Había estado paseándose de un lado a otro, con Kero agarrándose de su tacón y esperando a que llegaran las doce. Desconocía por completo a quien quiera que pudiera llamarla tan sólo para decirle una frase carente de sentido para ella.

Kero se había hartado de perseguirla, y aprovechó la oportunidad para dejarlo encerrado dentro del departamento y salir al balcón.

Sus manos le temblaban. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no había padecido de aquella emoción y a decir verdad, se sentía bastante extraño.

No había estado así de nerviosa desde que su primera columna había sido publicada.

No tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar, pero las emociones que nadaban en su interior no la dejaban en paz. Su cabeza estaba concentrada, imaginando cosas tan horribles que ni las mentes más siniestras podrían.

Miró su reloj con impaciencia. Ya faltaba poco.

El viento le daba en su cara, meciendo así sus castaños cabellos, que eran iluminados por los rayos de luna. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en sus pies e inmediatamente supo que su mascota estaba recostándose en ellos. Cómo había logrado escabullirse hasta ahí, todavía le resultaba un misterio.

Suspirando con impaciencia, lo tomó del lomo, abrió la ventana y lo envió en un movimiento brusco, al interior del departamento.

Al cabo de unos segundos, escuchó los ladridos y chillidos del cachorro y no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos.

Salió del balcón, para ver qué rayos sucedía con la bestia.

Kero, sin duda, era la cría más cobarde que hubiera tenido la desgracia de conocer. Era lógico que comenzara a ladrar en susto, ya que todo el departamento estaba hundido entre las sombras.

Encendió la luz y aunque aquella acción fastidió un poco a sus ojos, el perro parecía haberse calmado, súbitamente.

Cogió su caja de cigarrillos y su encendedor y regresó al mismo balcón.

Había tomado aquella costumbre —nefasta, según la opinión de algunos— desde que había ingresado a la universidad, justo cuando acababa de salir de su horrible pueblo natal, Tomoeda.

Los problemas siempre la habían abrumado y aunque pareciera de carácter débil el descargarse con el tabaco, ella lo hacía.

Sabía que algún día —si no quería morir de cáncer al pulmón— tendría que olvidarse de los cigarrillos y del encendedor. Pero era joven —veintiséis años de edad— y por el momento, morir de una enfermedad a los ochenta, parecía importarle poco.

Toda su vida se había tratado sobre el periodismo, a partir del día en que decidió que nadie podría callarla en su opinión. Nadie podría detenerla al momento de hacer críticas y nadie, nadie podría opacarla.

Había decidido ser una estrella en el periodismo. Y lo había conseguido.

Ahora mismo se estaba debatiendo entre dos trabajos. Si el diario "Tokio" y su estúpido dueño —Yue— habían decidido dejarla a un lado, pues ella también lo haría.

Li Connections le ofrecía un jugoso sueldo, pero por otra parte no tenía nada asegurado, ya que todavía faltaba la entrevista con Hien Li.

"Last News" Un diario, algo menos popular que "Tokio" debido a su reciente salida al mercado —y para el cual, paradójicamente había trabajado Meiling Li— necesitaba una columnista estrella en su espacio de opiniones.

Era obvio que no tendría tan buena paga como en su antiguo empleo, mucho menos con el sueldo que le daría Li Connections; pero el escribir y emitir su opinión era una pasión, que talvez no sería nada fácil de borrar.

Y era ahí cuando se debatía entre el dinero y la pasión.

Aspiró el cigarrillo una última vez, y lo apagó, en su respectivo cenicero.

-"¿Sabías que cada cigarrillo te quita 2 minutos de tu vida?" El sobresalto que Sakura recibió no pudo ser mayor.

-"¡Dios!" Suspiró agitada todavía. –"¿Es día nacional de los espantos?" Preguntó sarcástica, sin la necesidad de voltearse a ver al hombre que por poco la había matado de un susto.

-"Señorita Sakura" Ante la mención de su nombre, dejó de darle la espalda y le mostró su rostro más blanco que el papel. –"Shadow" Sentenció.

-"Como veo, recibió mi mensaje" Dijo el personaje, con cierta petulancia.

-"Sí" Sonrió muy sutilmente ella, aún espantada por la segunda curiosa llamada que había recibido –"Decías que necesitabas mi ayuda"

Shadow simplemente se limitó a asentir –"Me dirás tú, en qué puedo ayudarte" Respondió cortés la castaña, al personaje que le había salvado la vida, ya en dos ocasiones. Trató de escucharlo y de concentrase, pero con la ruma de problemas que tenía, sospechaba que pudiera ayudarle en algo.

Shadow no contestó nada, pero sí sacó un cartel, que evidentemente había sido arrancado de una pared –"Esto. ¿Puedes descifrar esto?"

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, y miró anonadada el pedazo de cartulina que le extendía el hombre. –"Esto…"

Agarró el cartel, sin despegar su mirada de los intensos ojos ámbares del superhéroe.

Examinó el cartel, sin encontrar nada extraño en él, en la parte delantera. Sólo la típica amenaza que estaba incluida en todos los demás –"Eres tú¿verdad?" Shadow no contestó nada de nuevo, -"Tú eres las sombras" Dijo casi en un susurro mortal.

Comenzaba a entender el retorcido sentido de aquella anónima llamada.

-"¿Tienes enemigos?" Hizo una pregunta casi evidente.

-"Si cuentas a los delincuentes…" Dijo en un tono impasible, sin darle mayor asunto.

Sakura frunció su ceño. –"¿Alguien sabe tu identidad?" Volvió a insistir.

-"No" Mintió. No creía que Meiling o Madame M… -"¿Estás seguro?" Interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-"Dos personas" Respondió, dándole a entender con esa respuesta tan imprecisa, que no quería tocar ese tema.

La castaña volteó el pedazo de papel y se llevó una impresión horrible. –"Es sangre" Sentenció, tocando el reverso. –"Esto es sangre, no me puedo equivocar" Dijo completamente segura, al reconocer aquel tono rojizo en el que estaba teñido.

-"No parece serlo" Refutó él.

-"Es sangre. Y punto" Volvió a sentenciar –"Seguramente… esto… ¿Hay algún lugar donde haya sangre a grandes cantidades?" Se preguntó a sí misma –"¡El banco de sangre! Aunque…"

Shadow siguió la frase colgada –"¿Aunque qué?"

Volteó de nuevo el cartel, para a la típica frase del ángel que vence las sombras, encontró algo más, que antes, le había pasado desapercibido.

Había un pequeño diagrama de un ángel bajo la luz de la luna, debajo de todo el texto y que muchas veces pasaba desapercibido ante la lectura rápida del texto. Un gran edificio pintado en un tenue rojo y Sakura presintió algo terrible.

-"Aunque también podría ser que… que haya un gran… Derramamiento de sangre"

Se volteó al balcón, donde la luna casi llena se alzaba majestuosa en el amplio cielo de la ciudad. –"¿Qué día estamos hoy?" Preguntó ella, ante el atónito Shadow.

-"18" Dijo él, sin entender del todo la lógica de ella, todavía no podía creerse toda aquella historia.

-"¿Hace cuánto salieron estos carteles?"

-"Hace cuatro días"

Sakura miró de nuevo el cartel –"¿Cuándo la luna quedará completamente llena?" Shadow también levantó su mirada.

-"Mañana"

Sakura mostró una breve sonrisa –"Ya tienes la fecha. Será fácil deducir el lugar..." Dijo volviendo a ponerse seria.

-"¿Una gran concentración de gente, en la noche?" Preguntó Shadow, intentando jugar al detective también.

-"Sí" Y aunque no quería hacer bromas de esto, la frase se aflojó de su lengua –"Pero seguramente los gritos te guiarán"

Shadow la miró serio, sin entender muy bien su broma, así que decidió romper la tensión que le agregó a la conversación -"Y como dice 'vencerá las sombras' y tú sólo apareces de noche… entonces… será después del ocaso" Se aferró al barandal, brindándole una suave sonrisa –"No…" Habló con suavidad –"No… Pasará nada"

Sintió necesidad de corregir su oración –"No te pasará nada¿verdad?"

Shadow tomó el estúpido cartel y lo hizo trizas en menos de un segundo –"No" Dijo seguro, guardando en su memoria cómo los cabellos de ella jugaban con el viento de la noche.

-"Seguramente debe ser algún loco que…" Su frase se vio interrumpida por los fuertes brazos de él, que la obligaban a darle la cara.

Lo miró aturdida por sus acciones. Sólo segundos pasaron para que ambos se sumieran en el momento. Sus labios se rozaron muy lentamente, casi en una tortura.

Vio que él estaba a punto de agradecerle, así que decidió callarlo con sus labios.

-"Prométeme que…" Sakura acarició su máscara –"Algún día…" Le dio un leve beso en sus labios –"…me besarás…" Volvió a hacerlo –"…sin esto…" Posó sus manos sobre su pecho –"…en tu rostro…"

Simplemente observó al hombre asentir y con eso, desapareció en una ráfaga de viento escurridizo, dejándola como una verdadera colegiala, con las ganas de más.

-"Shadow"

Estaba bastante preocupada. Temía por él. Y también por sí misma. No quería imaginarse estar metida en medio de todo el lío de la lucha de sombras y de luz, que seguramente ocurriría en Tokio.

Su vida era ya de por sí complicada. Entre superhéroes, encontrar un trabajo y un perro, estaba segura que no le quedaría tiempo para ser secuestrada por el villano vestido de blanco.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A pesar de que precisamente ayer, había recibido una obvia amenaza telefónica, una suave sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios.

Acaba de ducharse, y sus cabellos estaban empapados, dándole un aspecto algo fresco.

Era obvio que aquel encuentro con Shadow, la había dejado de un excelente ánimo. Incluso, le parecía que el sol era más brillante, hoy.

Ingresó a su habitación para cambiarse ya que tenía su entrevista con Hien Li y después de eso, tenía otra entrevista, con el hermano del demonio Yue, Yukito Tsukishiro.

Tendría que decidirse entre un trabajo y otro y todavía tenía presente que este sábado, sería el famoso baile de caridad del Alcalde, el cual, durante esta mañana, seguramente le recordaría que era su pareja.

Se maquilló lo mejor que pudo y después de vestirse, observó con horror el reloj. Faltaban quince minutos para la entrevista y ella no estaba lista. Ya eran las 8:15 y la cita era a las 8:30.

Salió corriendo hacia el comedor, donde seguramente Tomoyo estaría leyendo el periódico, con el desayuno listo.

-"Buen día" Murmuró apresurada, casi lanzándose sobre la silla y sirviéndose el café que estaba en la cafetera, recién hecho.

-"Buen día" Contestó levantando la mirada, una muy escéptica para tratarse de Tomoyo. –"¿Y a dónde te diriges tan arreglada?"

Mordió su pan y masculló –"A una entrevishta de trabajjo"

Tomoyo sólo asintió y siguió con su lectura del periódico. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Sakura fue que la sección que precisamente estaba leyendo era los clasificados.

-"¿Buscando algo?" Dijo recogiendo sus platos, una vez ya terminado de comer.

Tomoyo asintió y siguió buscando.

-"Si quieres comprar algo, por alguna razón existe el Internet¿sabías?" Dejó los trastes en el fregadero y salió con rapidez de la cocina.

-"Ya sé. Y no voy a comprar algo. Estoy buscándome un nuevo trabajo" Pronunció calmada, sin enojarse por la retórica de su prima.

-"Que bien. Ya sabía yo que mi diversión no iba a durar mucho…" Murmuró para sí.

Si había alguien a quien conocía bien era Daidouji Tomoyo. Estaba completamente segura que no iba a aguantar mucho ahí, por más que Eriol —su amante— estuviera ahí.

-"Suerte con eso. Ahora me tengo que ir" Dijo despidiéndose, pero al parecer el humor de ella, no había mejorado con el alba.

-"Sí, sí. Ya vete"

Cerró la puerta con una sonrisa cínica. Tomoyo era demasiado predecible. Y en especial para ella.

Observó el reloj con horror y salió corriendo al elevador.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Su cabeza estaba pegada al escritorio por segunda vez consecutiva. Por más que se hubiera partido los sesos en intentar averiguar quién podría ser su enemigo o rival, era imposible el descubrir su identidad.

Podía ser cualquier ciudadano loco, que quería llamar la atención.

Sin duda alguna, Sakura había sido de gran ayuda. Notaba en los ojos de la mujer verdadera preocupación y tenía que aceptar que sin duda, su preocupación era debido a él.

Suspiró. Estaba fatigado de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, absolutamente extenuado de pensar en este "misterio". Enfrentaría lo que sea, vencería o perdería la vida en el intento. No por algo había decidido volverse imagen pública de justicia.

Salió de su oficina y se encontró con que su secretaria acababa de llegar. Hoy no tenía ánimos para aburridos negocios y tratos, pero la obligación lo llamaba.

-"Buenos días, señor Li" Saludó amable la mujer, sin duda alguna registrando el gesto agotado de su jefe.

-"Buenos días. ¿Qué tengo en la agenda para hoy?" Preguntó sin darle oportunidad a que ella le hiciera preguntas incómodas sobre su apariencia, que seguramente debería compararse con la de un náufrago.

-"Sólo tiene una cita con proveedores a las seis y tiene que firmar estos papeles. Su padre llamó hoy. Me pidió que le recordara asistir a la fiesta de beneficencia, esta noche" Le costó bastante concentración el escucharla y pasó una mano por su cara en exasperación. Con este problema de Shadow no creía tener tiempo para asistir a la ridícula fiesta de su padre.

-"No creo que asista. Me siento mal. Cancela todo y si mi padre llama dile que estoy indispuesto"

La secretaria asintió y con eso dejó en libertad a Shaoran para que pudiese marcharse.

Era curioso. Nunca antes había tenido tanto sueño como ahora…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

No quería dar una mala impresión, pero el embotellamiento en el centro de la ciudad no le estaba facilitando las cosas. Pasaba sus manos por su cara y cabellos, en un movimiento de constante arrebato. Ni siquiera su minúsculo vehículo podía escabullirse entre la congestión.

El sonido de unas poderosas llantas pasaron a su lado, sus ojos verdes clavándose en las maromas —en la que salían victoriosos— que hacían motociclistas y la envidia la golpeó como una ola a la roca.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué no había ido por una motocicleta en vez de un auto?

Todos en la fila comenzaban a exaltarse, —unos incluso salían de sus vehículos sólo para insultarse— a gritar y el caos se había desatado en menos de dos segundos.

Miró el reloj. Para este rato, quizás Hien Li estuviera inaugurando alguna escuela o algo parecido.

10:02.

Era curioso cuán rápido pasaba el tiempo.

El semáforo parecía haberse atascado en el rojo, precisamente en la calle en la que ella estaba atrancada.

Sintió el impulso de regresarse. También sintió ganas de subirse sobre su auto e ir saltando de auto en auto hasta que llegara donde Hien Li, considerando que éste aún la estuviera esperando.

Mierda.

Encendió la radio.

Todo había salido mal y nada le aseguraba que le fuera mejor durante el resto del día.

Pero ya nada importaba. Seguramente los Li ya hubieran conseguido a alguien más para el puesto, lo cual la dejaba en su segunda opción. Probar suerte con el hermano del traicionero Yue, Yukito. Tendría que reducir sus gastos, debido a que su paga no sería la misma.

Maldito aquel Yue.

Y ahora, su prima también se veía en el mismo predicamento. Ambas ya se habían dado por despedidas. Nada bueno para la situación financiera. Con seguridad no podría pagar la renta del departamento. Su perro moriría en la hambruna. Hambruna se definiría con que sus raciones se limitarían _sólo _a diez diarias… Lo cual, no era suficiente.

Tendría que contar chistes en una esquina y tender su sombrero a extraños. O talvez la suerte las acompañase y podrían formar un dúo… en un bar.

Tomoyo sabía cantar. Y ella de pequeña había aprendido de Touya a tocar la armónica.

Dios.

Debía estar desvariando.

Quizás toda esa paranoia del 'ángel de la luz' la estaban volviendo más demente de lo que normalmente era.

Casi milagrosamente —después de haber esperado quince minutos más— la luz verde pareció funcionar y pudo presionar el acelerador a fondo.

Si contaba con una de las más pequeñísimas suertes, quizás Hien Li estaría sentado todavía esperándola… Salvando así a Kero de la hambruna, a Tomoyo de cantar en un bar y a ella de tocar la armónica en una esquina.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

No pudo describir qué sintió al ver al elegante hombre, todavía esperándola. Sobre la mesa, había dos tazas de café ya vacías, indicativo de que la había estado esperando por demasiado tiempo. Estaba en medio de una conversación por su móvil, y tomando una última bocanada de aire, estiró su falda y se acercó.

Había un hombre en traje oscuro junto a él, pero eso no le impidió retirar la silla y sentarse, llamando la atención del Alcalde.

Al verla, inmediatamente se despidió de la persona con la que había estado charlando y una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios y le tomó de su mano, para depositar un delicado beso sobre ella.

Los colores se le subieron inmediatamente, y la incomodidad la invadió.

-"Señorita Kinomoto" Después de mirarla fijamente, con aquella expresión galante que lo caracterizaba –"Luce tan bella como siempre"

Su cara que lentamente había ido bajando de tono, volvió a encenderse, al encontrarse con la fija mirada del hombre.

-"Señor Li, muchas gracias por esperarme. El tráfico es lo peor" Dijo excusándose, y observando la sonrisa en los labios de él.

-"Por favor, me gustaría que me llamara Hien"

Sakura sonrió –"Entonces deberá llamarme Sakura"

-"Por supuesto, Sakura. Si asistió, debe ser que le parece interesante mi propuesta en el canal" Clavó su intensa mirada en ella –"Usted es una mujer emprendedora, de la cual estoy completamente seguro que podrá desenvolverse muy en su ambiente"

Sakura suspiró –"A decir verdad," Talvez su lengua la castigaría después, pero tenía que decirlo –"Ser Directora en el canal no me es muy atractivo, señor Li" Al ver la expresión perpleja del hombre sintió necesidad de excusarse –"¡Pero…! Es muy buena la oportunidad… de eso no cabe duda. Lo que sucede es que…" Se quedó callada, sin terminar su frase.

Hien sonrió –"Usted cree que no podrá expresarse libremente como lo hacía con anterioridad en el diario¿cierto?" Sorprendida por el tacto del hombre, sólo asintió.

-"No tendrá que preocuparse, Sakura. Usted podrá encargarse del guión de las opiniones y noticias en general. Si acepta el trabajo, le aseguro que tendrá seguridad completa," Con esto, quizás expresó que tendría también un guardaespaldas, -"Un jugoso salario y todos los beneficios incluidos. ¿Qué me dice?"

Parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto. No podía creerlo. De hecho, estaba a punto de decir que no, ya que nada en esta vida es de color de rosas.

Hien, al notar cierta duda en la columnista, extrajo con cuidado su pluma de oro, y sobre la servilleta de papel que reposaba en la mesa, escribió una cantidad que le pareció la suficiente como para convencerla.

A Sakura, prácticamente se le desorbitaron los ojos… Dios. Se mordió el labio con sutileza. No podía rechazar esto. Hien Li seguramente sabía cómo convencer a las personas a hacer lo que él quisiera… De repente recordó la armónica, a Tomoyo cantando y a Kero haciendo trucos en el semáforo para poder alimentarse… ¡qué rayos!

-"Acepto" Dijo sin pensárselo más. Hien sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-"Perfecto" Murmuró –"Ahora, si bien recuerda… Cuando la conocí, la invité a un baile. El mismo que será esta noche, y todavía espero contar con su presencia, mi estimada Sakura"

Era cierto. Cuando ella había entrevistado a los Li, Hien la había invitado a su baile de caridad.

Ahora Hien Li era técnicamente su jefe. No podía negarle su compañía en algo tan importante. Hace bastante tiempo que no había asistido a una reunión de tal magnitud. Y además, tenía que reconocerlo, no se había dedicado ni un solo segundo a sí misma y a divertirse desde que Yue había preferido a Meiling antes que a ella. Si estuviera encerrada en casa, estaría preocupada por demás de Shadow. También estaba agotada de pensar en esas amenazas telefónicas, así que¿por qué no?

Sakura sonrió coqueta, -"Claro, señor Li, me sentiría honrada de acompañarle" Dijo con naturalidad.

Hien le correspondió la sonrisa –"¿A las siete le parece buena hora para recogerla?"

Pero Sakura no sabía que se arrepentiría en el futuro de acompañar a Hien Li.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

El vestido le quedaba a la perfección. Estaba muy satisfecha de haber comprado aquella obra de arte. Una vez su cita con Hien Li había finalizado y el hombre la había despedido con un beso en la mano, salió hacia la tienda de alta moda a comprarse un nuevo vestido para la ocasión. Le había costado un ojo de la cara, pero valía la pena. Después de todo, sería la pareja del anfitrión, no podía darse el lujo de ser la crítica de todos en la reunión.

Ella conocía a ese tipo de personas, y estaba segura que no quería volver a verse envuelta en uno de los escándalos.

A las pocas horas de haber llegado, unas hermosas rosas rojas estaban esperándola en la puerta de su departamento, y entre ellas se encontraba un presente y una tarjeta que leía:

"_Muchas gracias por haber aceptado ser mi compañía, querida Sakura. Este detalle me rememoró a tus bellos ojos, pero obviamente tu belleza no puede ser comparada con ellos. Espero ansioso a la noche. _

_Atte. _

_Hien Li" _

Abrió la caja con impaciencia y de ella distinguió unos hermosos zarcillos incrustados con esmeraldas, tenían la forma de unas lágrimas y le calzaban perfectamente. Hien Li sí que tenía buen gusto.

Y como si se tratara de un milagro, el regalo de Li concordaba a la perfección con su vestido recién comprado.

Como en la última semana, Tomoyo llegó casi destrozada de su trabajo. Era terrible tener a Meiling Li de compañera. Dios, comenzaba a detestarla, admitía, si es que ya su corazón no la detestaba de por sí.

Su vida profesional estaba totalmente arruinada, y ya no tenía ninguna emoción en ella desde que Sakura había salido, ninguna sorpresa.

Pero aquello no significaba que Sakura no siguiera dándole sorpresas. La encontró en la sala del departamento, vestida como para ir a una reunión de alta sociedad —curioso, pero eso era a donde precisamente Sakura iba a asistir— y luciendo como una princesa, cuando ella se sentía todo lo contrario.

La joven de ojos verdes le sonrió cálidamente y se dio una vuelta, dejando admirar a Tomoyo su vestido.

-"¿Y¿No me vas a decir nada?" Preguntó bromeando. –"Yo te ayudo. 'Sakura te ves hermosa en ese traje verde'. No, espera, quizás sea mejor este. 'Sakura te ves espléndida'" Tomoyo sonrió débilmente.

-"Sí, Saku, te ves espléndida" Dijo con gesto cansado. –"¿A dónde vas?"

Sakura mostró una sonrisa más deslumbrante, mientras se acomodaba el profundo escote que llevaba en la espalda, y se observaba en el espejo, dándose los últimos retoques en las ondas del cabello que había decidido hacerse.

-"¿Recuerdas la fiesta de Hien Li? Pues hoy me ha vuelto a proponer que asista con él" Dijo contenta, -"Mira lo que me ha regalado" Dijo señalando los zarcillos que cargaba puestos, sacándolos a la vista.

-"Son hermosos…" Dijo arqueando una ceja Tomoyo –"Aunque me da la impresión que estás jugando con fuego, Saku. Recuerda, Hien Li no será como los demás si piensas tener una relación. No creo que lo puedas dejar como un pelele, como al resto"

Sakura sonrió algo maliciosa –"Ya veremos. Como es obvio, conseguí el puesto. O mejor dicho, me convenció de trabajar para él"

-"Pues que bien. Yo acabé de renunciar" Dijo inmediatamente, provocando que a Sakura se le esfumara la sonrisa del rostro.

-"¡No¡Hay es que esa bruja de Li me las a pagar completitas…!" Empezó a refunfuñar ella.

-"No Sakura. Yo no renuncié por eso" Qué mentirosa.

La verdad, es que Meiling Li le estaba arruinando la vida y ya ni siquiera Eriol podía ayudarla.

-"Ajá. Y yo me voy a casar con el príncipe" Dijo sarcástica. ¡Rápido¡Tenía que encontrar algo con qué distraerla!

Pero no hubo necesidad, ya que llamaron al timbre del departamento.

Como por arte de magia a Sakura se le olvidó por completo el asunto –"¡Ya llegó! Tom, no me esperes, no sé cuánto me tarde ¡Adiós!" Dijo despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano, que Tomoyo correspondió desganada.

Se dirigió a su habitación y simplemente se echó a la cama, con Kero lamiéndole la cara por un segundo.

Uff. Qué día tan difícil.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Y para Shaoran no era menos. Había podido dormir tan sólo dos horas, y aunque algo más descansado escuchó con fastidio por la boca de su propio padre, que Sakura Kinomoto había aceptado ir a su dichosa fiesta.

Todavía no podía creer el descaro de esa mujer. Seguramente era una de las más deseadas de la ciudad, pero aquello no le otorgaba el derecho de andar por ahí, compartiendo su compañía con otros hombres. No le daba el derecho de darle a terceros lo que a él le correspondía por haberle salvado la vida.

También estaba el otro asunto. Una carta había sido cuidadosamente enviada, y fue a parar hasta su misma almohada. Leyó con cuidado cada párrafo.

'_Estimado Shadow:_

_Sí. Sé quién eres. ¿Aterrador, no, Señor Li? _

_Por otra parte, sé también quién le roba el pensamiento. Una mujer bella, de verdad. He jurado tomar todo lo que es tuyo, y ella no será la excepción. Supongo que sabrá que hoy es nuestro tan esperado encuentro y ojalá la bella dama se encuentre ahí. Sería una lástima que el ganador de nuestra batalla no obtuviera su bien merecido premio¿no le parece?_

_Sus ojos esmeraldas me fascinan y sus labios pronto serán míos. ¿Lograrás acertar el lugar preciso? _

_Recuerda, ser buen ciudadano y asistir a las caridades es siempre bien recompensado. Aunque quizás en tu caso no lo sea tanto. _

_Saludos. _

_Angel' _

La sangre se le había congelado. Literalmente. Sabía que aquello era una implícita — para él comenzaba a ser explícita— amenaza. Era obvio el lugar. Miró su reloj. La fiesta debió haber comenzado hace ya dos horas. ¿Sería posible que se hubiera ya manifestado Angel?

De seguro era un hombre frío y calculador, y que al parecer sólo deseaba vengarse de él.

Tendría que apresurarse, si no quería que una tragedia sucediera. Si aquel fulano posaba una sola mano sobre ella… lo mataría.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sakura estaba fascinada con Hien. Tenía buen sentido del humor, era franco y no bebía demasiado. Hasta el momento sólo había bebido 2 copas de champagne, y algo de whisky. A diferencia de ella, que tenía muy poca tolerancia al alcohol, él sabía controlarse muy bien, y parecía que todo aquel licor, simplemente fuera agua, su tono de voz no había variado y seguía siendo caballero.

Observó con satisfacción cómo los hombres la miraban, y sonrió en sus adentros. Ser coqueta y difícil al mismo tiempo —bueno, quizás no si se trataba de Shadow— era un juego para ella. Hien también se había percatado de aquella característica tan especial de la mujer y se sentía dichoso de ser envidiado por llevar a aquella seductora mujer de su brazo.

Al hacer su entrada, varios invitados se encontraban ya ahí, siendo atendidos por sus criados contratados específicamente para esta noche.

La música estaba bien, parecía que todos se sentían a gusto y todo se llevaba en el orden que se había preparado.

Parejas bailaban animadamente en el salón y no resistió la tentación de invitar a bailar a Sakura. La banda estaba interpretando un vals sencillo, de una melodía armoniosa.

Sakura sonreía con discreción ante las críticas del anfitrión hacia sus invitados, que susurraba cuidadosamente en el oído de la mujer, para que nadie los pillara siendo indiscretos.

-"Y esa es la señora Adams, y aquel es…" Seguía comentándole sobre los invitados, hasta que una helada mirada enfrió su médula espinal, a tal punto que se quedó quieta.

Hien se separó de ella por un segundo y miró hacia la entrada.

-"¿Shaoran¡Hijo!" Dijo sonriente el hombre, siendo muy consciente de la mirada que le dirigía a su pareja.

Y es que Shaoran no podía estar más molesto. Su plan había sido raptar a Sakura de la fiesta, evitando cualquier otro problema y escándalo, protegiéndola así de su enemigo. Pero el instante que ingresó al salón, su plan se fue a volar, y ahora solo cabía la furia en su cabeza.

Apretó sus puños. –"Hola, padre"

Shaoran lucía galante. Seguramente era el hombre más guapo de toda la fiesta y con creces. Su mirada ardía en llamaradas ámbar, la misma que sucumbió a la tentación de observar el escultural cuerpo de la mujer.

Se sintió más orgullosa que nunca, al ver que aquella mirada de furia en él, se transformó en una apasionada y hasta lujuriosa.

-"Shaoran¿qué haces aquí hijo¿No enviaste un recado con tu secretaria diciéndome que estabas indispuesto?"

Shaoran frunció más su ceño –"Sí. Pero me aburrí así que vine. ¿No me presentas a la hermosa dama aquí?" Dijo mirándola una vez más.

Hien tan sólo se limitó a sonreír. –"Claro, aunque creo que ya se conocen. Shaoran, la señorita Kinomoto. Sakura, mi hijo" Para el menor de los Li no había pasado desapercibido la familiaridad con la que ambos se trataban, hecho que lo molestó aún más.

-"Perfecto" Declaró Sakura, sonriendo con sutileza.

Un tango comenzó a ser interpretado por la banda, y Shaoran la miró aún más apasionado.

-"Sakura¿me concederías esta pieza?" Preguntó sin ninguna vergüenza, justo de frente a su padre.

-"Si a Hien no le importa" Dijo con suavidad.

Hien negó y sonrió. Su plan iba mejor de lo que estaba esperando.

Shaoran no dudó ni un instante en agarrarla ferozmente de la cintura. Y Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse¿a dónde había ido a parar el amable Shaoran Li? Sonrió ante los evidentes celos del hombre.

-"Tiempo sin verla, señorita Kinomoto" Dijo seductoramente a su oído y percibiendo su fragancia.

-"Lo mismo digo, señor Li"

Sus miradas juguetonas se cruzaron, y repentinamente las luces se apagaron.

Shaoran actuando instintivamente, agarró como poseso a Sakura por la cintura, y lo siguiente que supo, fue ver una luz cegadora emanar desde el centro de la pista.

-"¡Querido Shadow¿Estás preparado?" Sin poder ver nada, sintió que su agarre en la cintura de la mujer se perdía rápidamente.

-"¡Sakura!"

Pero era demasiado tarde. Para cuando recuperó la vista, todos estaban estupefactos en el salón y era un hecho que Sakura Kinomoto había desaparecido.

_Continuará…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Notas de la autora:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Uuyy, ya me la raptaron a nuestra Sakurita… ¿qué hará nuestro Shaorancito? MUAJAJAJA a que no saben lo que va a pasar, JAJAJAJAJA (risas malignas) ¡Algún privilegio tiene que tener el ser la autora¿no?

Disculpen chicos, una vez más por la demora. Ya saben que cuando estoy en clases, mis actualizaciones son esporádicas. No saben cuánto desearía poder actualizar con más regularidad, pero mis actividades no me lo permiten. Espero que me disculpen. Por otra parte también he estado enfermita… nada grave.

El capítulo según mi opinión salió bien. Tiene la longitud necesaria y los argumentos que quería incluir. Muchas gracias por leer y lo apreciaría mucho más (créanlo es lo único que me motiva) si me dejaran sus opiniones en un review. No quiero poner cuántos quiero, pues sería injusto y hasta ridículo.

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos fabulosos lectores que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme su grito, su queja, sus ánimos, plasmados en un review.

Gracias a:

Sakurainlove; anna15; beautiful-night; Violet; Dark Lillie; Fabisa; Erika Rivas; Aneth.

Gracias a todos por expresar sus Buenos deseos por mi cumple. Besos para todos ustedes.

Una vez más, me despido,

Muchos Besos,

Sakki.


	7. Chapter 7

Sé que emocioné a algunos con esta nota, lo siento. Pero me percaté que había dejado esta historia inconclusa, y que los pocos (o muchos, no lo sé) fans de ella, esperarían una continuación, a pesar de que en mi otra historia (my world) ya había advertido que me iba a retirar.

Tuve que hacer esto, porque recibí un review de una lectora muy poco amable (es la mejor manera de ponerlo) pero que sirvió para percatarme que había defraudado a algunas personas al no continuar con esto.

Me planteó algunas preguntas, y creo que tengo que contestarlas, no porque ella las preguntó, sino porque todos se han de estar preguntando lo mismo.

Uno: ¿Esta es una de las historias que no quieres continuar?

R//. Nunca pensé dejar pendiente Shadow, jamás estuvo en mis planes. Siempre quise continuarla, pero no como está ahora, sino hacerle un nuevo proceso de edición, de hecho tengo el archivo en mi computadora, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de publicarlo.

Dos: ¿Te ha pasado algo de gravedad y ya no puedes actualizar?

R//. Sí, falleció alguien a quien amaba mucho, a quien sigo amando, y quien seguiré amando de por vida. Últimamente he estado muy ocupada con todo de la U, y sufrir algo así, fue difícil.

Tres: ¿Se te fundió el cerebro ya no sabes cómo continuar con esta historia?

R//. Yo creo que no, supongo que para poder usar una computadora tengo que tener si quiera una neurona todavía, no? Sí, sé cómo continuar con la historia, pero todavía queda pendiente cuándo voy a hacerlo.

Quiero agradecer a todos el apoyo que he recibido, y aunque todavía no estoy lista para regresar (si es que regreso) a , quiero que sepan que los quiero mucho.

Para poder contestar la gran interrogante de que si voy a continuar la historia o no, tengo dos opciones, una que vuelva a editar la historia o darla por cerrado. No pienso continuar desde donde me quedé.

Me gustaría que me respondan, y dependiendo de las opiniones de ustedes, sabré si vale pena editar Shadow o no.

Un saludo muy grande,

Sakki.


End file.
